Parallel Uzumaki: The Power of the Kings
by Rocker1600
Summary: Zero and his forces prepare to fight Cornelia's army at Saitama when something unexpected happens. Through the eyes of those who either witnessed or were involved in the coming chain of events, we will see how this one event forever shaped their world in a way the belligerents on that day could never have imagined. Moderate AU for the Code Geass-verse. Prequel to Soul Slayers.
1. Important Author's Note and Timeline

**IMPORTANT NOTE(S) FROM THE AUTHOR [PLEASE READ IT BEFORE STARTING THE FIC]!**

 **Happy Holidays, my brothers and sisters! This is Rocker1600 with a late Christmas/New Year's present for you that I hope will also help me out of my writer's block.**

 **I have quite a few things to say about this, though, so please read everything below or you will definitely end up lost with this story that starts in the following entry:**

 **In case anyone is not in the know, I have adopted a second fic from KuroArashi94 (known as HurricaneGohan94 back then; the first fic was "Guardian Maelstrom") called "Parallel Uzumaki: Soul Slayers(I changed the last word from the original Awakening)," or just "Soul Slayers" for short. It's basically a (still ongoing) Naruto/Bleach crossover that is part of a "Parallel Uzumaki" series where Naruto, in an alternate conclusion to the Fourth Great Ninja War, is inadvertently sucked into an inter-dimensional portal and is traveling from one animeverse to another to try and get home (Soul Slayers, as I've said before, taking place in the Bleachverse three years after the alternate end of the 4th Great Ninja War). In one of the changes I made to that fic, the first world Naruto went to changes from the world of Yu-gi-Oh! to the world of Code Geass and I stated I was thinking of making a prequel fic taking place in that first world. I decided to finally start on it to see if I can get my writing spark back.**

 **Since this is a prequel, though, and I've basically outlined the general course of events in this fic in "Soul Slayers," I decided to tell this fic in a different way from the norm. To get an idea of what to expect, read "Dracula" (the original novel by Bram Stoker) and then imagine that style of storytelling if written in a modern setting (ie, a world with TV and the internet, among other things, in addition the letters, diaries/journals entries, and printed news articles) and you'll have the gist of what this story will be like. That said, there will be some normal scenes from time-to-time (not including flashbacks appearing during journal entries, among other things) as some scenes will only work if told normally.**

 **Before I can even start the prologue, however, I have to start by adding a few notes and a timeline of events in the Code Geass universe for this fic as there are several differences between this version of the Code Geass world and the canonical version. Certain information about the characters and factions is different from the original while the portrayal, results, and impact of several of the important events in the history of the world of Code Geass are MUCH different than they are in canon (some events are also different from those in OTL). The reasons for this are a combination of personal preference, plot consistency (most of the changes are needed for the story to make any sense), and the need to calm down my inner historian (some of the events in the history of Code Geass and the way they're handled screamed of utter bullshit and showed that the writers of Code Geass CLEARLY failed in their history classes for understanding why certain events happened the way they did in our timeline and failed to adjust the setting accordingly). The reasons related to the world won't be obvious in their importance until sometime into the story, however, so keep that in mind.**

 **(On a side note before we go any further, OTL stands for "Our Timeline"; since I use this acronym a lot throughout the timeline, I felt I should just point that out just in case).**

 **First, I'll list the most obvious changes related to the characters and events that I will address here:**

 **\- Many of the characters from the "Code Geass: Akito the Exiled" OVA series will be playing fairly prominent roles in this fic. Much of events dealing with those characters, as well as much of their character development from that series, will have already happened in this series even though, canonically, the events in the OVAs take place between the first and second seasons of Code Geass. This also means that certain other characters and events that happened in the OVAs don't happen in this fic for obvious reasons.**

 **\- A few characters in this fic are ones I pulled from other anime series for one reason or the other, and there are even some that are actually real-life people (though some of them are from different time periods than the one they appear in here) that I added for reasons that won't be clear to you until much later (at least that's what I hope will be the case).**

 **\- The Holy Britannian Empire was NOT always an absolute monarchy in this version of the story; the events that led to the establishment of the British Parliament in our world still happen and the absolute monarchy seen in the series did not begin until a century before the events of this story. This is important for several reasons that I will not discuss. This means that anything BEFORE the start of the timeline happened the same as it did in OTL.**

 **Now, before I add the timeline, please know that all dates are written in the Gregorian Calendar system [BC/BCE and AD/CE] from our world since the two calendar systems in Code Geass are inconsistent; one system says the story takes place in the sixties according to our calendar while the other says the story takes place in 2017-2018 in our calendar. As result, I'm using the REAL LIFE calendar system and, furthermore, events begin in 2017 CE in this story so keep that in mind. Also keep in mind that the story starts, with a prologue at least, just before Cornelia sets her trap on Zero in Saitama (basically before the events of Episode 7 in the 1st Season). Finally, know that the dates of some events in canon that still happen in this story, if they do indeed have dates, may and probably will be changed around.**

 **With all that said, here's the alternate Code Geass timeline (PLEASE READ THIS OR A LOT OF THE THINGS IN THE STORY PROPER WON'T MAKE SENSE** **) with all the events, be it Canonical, of OTL, or my own creation, that I felt like adding:**

 **TIMELINE OF EVENTS**

* * *

1215 CE: Magna Carta is signed, marking the first limits on the power of the English monarchy.

 **[I started the timeline here to make it clear that the English monarchy is not the 2,000 year-old absolute monarchy it is in the Code Geass canon; up to a certain point, this world's** **history is basically the same as it is in OTL].**

 **xxxx**

1265 CE: The first representative parliament in England is established.

 **xxxx**

14th- 15th Century CE:

\- Sakuradite (known as the "Philosopher's Stone" at the time) is discovered near Stonehenge.

\- C.C. is born.

\- C.C. acquires her Code of Immortality.

 **xxxx**

1534 CE: Church of England officially established.

 **xxxx**

1535 CE: Union of England and Wales.

 **xxxx**

1585 CE: CC becomes the leader of the Geass Order, though she is merely a figurehead and has almost no power within the order itself.

 **xxxx**

1607 CE: First permanent English settlement in Jamestown, Virginia; start of English colonization of the Americas.

 **xxxx**

1628 CE: Petition of Right is passed in England, asserting certain rights of Parliament and the individual.

 **xxxx**

1689 CE: English Bill of Rights passed, asserting new rights for Parliament and the individual; established parliamentary supremacy over the monarchy.

 **xxxx**

1707 CE: After a century of failed attempts, England, Wales and Scotland are merged into the Kingdom of Great Britain via the Acts of Union 1707; creation of the Parliament of Great Britain.

 **xxxx**

1738 CE:

\- June 4th: Frederick, Prince of Wales, eldest son of King George II and heir apparent to the British throne (he never ascends to the throne, though, dying before he has the chance), and his wife Princess Augusta of Saxe-Gotha-Altenburg give birth to fraternal twins, Prince George William Frederick (later known as King George the III), and Princess Britannia.

 **xxxx**

1765 CE:

\- March: Stamp Act is passed by Parliament.

\- May: News of the Stamp Act's passage reaches the American colonies, sparking massive condemnation and protests, some of which got violent, in the American colonies. The Sons and Daughters of Liberty (later known as the First Sons and Daughters of Liberty) are founded in Boston, Massachusetts and quickly spread throughout the 13 original colonies. American colonists also boycott British goods.

\- July: After learning of the colonial reactions, Stamp Act is repealed by Parliament after pressure placed by British businesses. Afterwards, Benjamin Franklin, the effective ambassador of Colonial America in Great Britain, convinces King George III and then-Prime Minister Lord Rockingham to negotiate with the colonies on the matter of representation in Parliament, among others, hoping to come to a solution in order to avoid the further escalation of tensions. King George, despite his reluctance, invites the colonial assemblies to select five members for a 6-man negotiating team (Benjamin Franklin is chosen to be the 6th member) from the colonies to come to Britain to resolve the issue.

\- October: The Stamp Act Congress, later known as the 2nd Albany Congress, convenes in Albany, New York, as news of the Stamp Act's repeal and the invitation to negotiate with the King on the matter reaches the colonies. After a week of debates, the Congress elects George Washington, John Adams, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, and John Jay to join Benjamin Franklin in London, with Washington chosen to head the team.

 **xxxx**

1766 CE:

\- January: Washington, Adams, Jefferson, Madison, and Jay arrive in London. The members of the negotiating team meet with King George III, Lord Rockingham and several members of Parliament to begin deliberations.

\- February: After a month of talks, both parties reach an agreement, now known as the Great Union Act of 1766. The act creates a mostly self-governing, federated nation within the British Empire (but one with full representation in the British Parliament) called the North American Union (NAU) and resolves the issue of taxation; some other measures favorable to the British, though ones not detrimental to colonial liberties, are also included in the agreement. English artist Thomas Gainsborough commemorates the moment when George Washington and King George shake hands to finalize the agreement in the famous painting known as _The Two Georges_ (the painting ends up in the possession of a group known as the Second Sons and Daughters of Liberty by the present day; more on them later in the timeline).

 **[5 Cyber Cookies for any and all who gets the reference and says what it is in their reviews].**

\- April: Satisfied with the resolution of the crisis, the First Sons and Daughters of Liberty are officially disbanded.

\- August: Washington, Franklin and over 20 other men from the newly-established NAU are elected to represent the NAU in the British Parliament.

 **xxxx**

1770 CE: The Great Ethiopian Swindle; agents of the Solomic Emperor(s) of Ethiopia, under the cover of emissaries, go to Great Britain and, during their stay, steal vital knowledge regarding early advancements in British industrialization and escape to Ethiopia. The knowledge the Ethiopians acquire is later acquired by four different African kings, leading to the industrialization of Africa as well as the formation of its five future powers.

 **xxxx**

1782 CE:

\- After several trials and errors, Ethiopia and four other kingdoms manage to begin successful endeavors in early industrialization around the same time, leading to further expansion by the five nations into five empires that, by the turn of the 19th Century CE, dominate the continent and have expelled the Europeans from most of their colonial possessions. Those kingdoms, in no particular order, are the Ethiopian Empire (in the East; later known as just "Ethiopia," this nation would eventually become the most technologically advanced nation in the world, a distinction it would keep up to the present day), the Congolese Empire (in the center; later known as just the "Great Congo"), the Kingdom of the Ivory Coast (in the west; later known as "New Mali"), the Saharan Sultanate (in the North; it seceded from the Ottoman Empire and expelled it from all of North Africa), and the Zulu Empire (in the south; later known as "Zululand"). Beginning of the period that becomes known as the Great African Awakening which officially ends when the five nations join the EU.

\- July: In response to growing unrest, Emperor Tekle Giyorgis I of Ethopia establishes the first parliamentary government in Africa (based on the British model), known as the People's Great Council, and grants them much of the legislative power within the nation, turning the Ethiopian Empire into a constitutional monarchy. The other African kingdoms, minus the Saharan Sultanate, follow suit and become constitutional monarchies by the turn of the 19th Century.

 **xxxx**

1784 CE:

\- January: Recognizing the shift in the balance of power in Africa, representatives from all the major Europeans met with representatives of the five new African powers in the city of Tripoli to discuss matters of trade and the issue of slavery (the new African powers hoped to cripple the European powers economically, and give themselves more time to advance their new nations in the process, by crippling their most lucrative industry, the mostly Caribbean-based sugar industry which was dependent on African slaves to maintain the absurd profits of the industry). By playing up the immorality and brutality of the slave economy in the Atlantic, the African powers gained the moral high ground during the negotiations which they used, along with their own growing military might, to coerce most of the European powers into signing and agreement. The resulting treaty, called the Treaty of Tripoli, led to, among other things, the eventual end of the slave trade, which was effectively shut down by 1790, and, despite a failed attempt to oppose the issue (see below), the abolition of slavery used in Europe, the American colonies, and in other European colonies around the world, with the last of the slaves being emancipated by 1798. The treaty is also the first to official recognize various human rights at the international level as former slaves are to be granted equal rights to everyone else under the laws of the nations who sign and ratify the treaty. One major hurdle comes in the form of France, however, who are now relying on their sugar/coffee plantations in the Caribbean, especially Saint-Domingue, to prevent financial collapse and, since those plantations are worked by slaves, France tries to reject those terms.

\- April-July: The Freedom War; once news reaches the New World of the events in Africa (alongside French, British, and African forces who knew that a war was about to break out), especially the Treaty of Tripoli, massive slave revolts break out in all of France's holdings in the Caribbean, the most effective and vicious one taking place in Saint-Domingue (which the rebels would later rename Haiti) as well neighboring Spanish colony of Santo Domingo (who fight alongside their fellow rebels in French-held Saint-Domingue) and Spain's other Caribbean colonies (despite honoring the treaty, Spain was still an ally of France). The British Empire (including forces from most of the NAU), seeing this as an opportunity to expel France out of the Americas once and for all (as well as to expel Spain from the Caribbean), the new African powers, determined to prove their new might to the Europeans (which includes new navies based on the British model) and to show that they were serious on forcing the Europeans to honor the clause on the abolition of slavery that was part of the Treaty of Tripoli and vital to their long-term goals of catching up to the Europeans, the Dutch, and the rebel slaves fight (alongside the newly empowered Seminole Tribe based in OTL's Florida and southern Georgia) against French, Spanish, and some traitorous NAU forces (specifically the pro-slavery faction in the NAU that was based in the Southern half of the NAU) in the Caribbean and the southern NAU. The British-African-Rebel Slave-Seminole coalition easily crushes the French, Spanish, and pro-slavery NAU forces, and by late June capture all of the remaining European colonies in the Caribbean (the Dutch are able to keep their Caribbean holdings as a result of their involvement with the winning alliance, though only for another two or three decades), with a final attempt by the Spanish and French to retake their Caribbean holdings in mid-July being easily routed due to incompetent leadership. The pro-slavery faction in the NAU is destroyed, with all those who weren't killed in battle being captured and hung for treason.

\- August: The Treaty of Philadelphia is signed, ending the Freedom War. British control over their new Caribbean territories is confirmed (as long as they honor the abolition clause of the Treaty of Tripoli in their new holdings as they did before elsewhere, which they do; the British territories in the Caribbean are incorporated into the NAU as equal members) and all remaining European holdings in Africa are to be given to be divided up among the five African powers which, by the time the treaty was signed, was limited to a few territories in southern Africa still held by the Dutch (as they had fought alongside the British and African powers, the Dutch were handsomely compensated for the territory in terms of money and various favorable trade deals with the African powers). While Spain and France, the latter of whom is forced to ratify the Treaty of Tripoli (abolition clause included) despite not having anymore colonies at this point (making such a thing almost a moot point) are given monetary compensation for their lost territories, both Spain and France are severely weakened by this shortly, yet very brutal and very costly conflict. France, especially, is unable to pay the debts it incurs as a result of the costs of the war and the loss of its most valuable colonies, despite the compensation given to them by the treaty, which leads to a period of financial crisis that would have dire consequences for France, and in fact all of Europe and the world, as it would lead to a chain of unforeseen events that would change the world as both the winners, losers, and even the neutral powers knew it, with that first link in said chain being forged in France in 1789.

 **[For those who are rereading this, yes I made a lot of changes to this part of the timeline. I actually had to since I made a mistake without realizing it; since the American Revolution never happens in this alternate timeline, I had to create some other conflict that would create the financial shitstorm that made the French Revolution possible, especially if it was to happen at the same time it did in OTL, which is the case here, and especially when almost every event from 1789 onwards is dependent on the French Revolution still happening when it did, and how it did, in OTL].**

 **xxxx**

1785 CE: Princess Elizabeth, Duchess of York, is born to Princess Britannia (fraternal twin sister of King George III) and William V, Prince of Orange.

 **xxxx**

1789 CE: The French Revolution begins.

 **xxxx**

1792-1797 CE: The War of the First Coalition; Great Britain and several European nations join forces to try to suppress Revolutionary France and restore the Bourbon Monarchy. The war ends in failure, however, with France defeating the Coalition, acquiring more territory and spreading revolutionary fervor throughout Europe.

 **xxxx**

1793 CE:

\- January 21: The Day of the Dead Kings

1\. The dethroned King Louis XVI of France is executed via guillotine.

2\. The 2nd Gunpowder Plot: Unidentified British citizens sympathetic to the French revolutionaries, and angered by the suspension of the writ of habeas corpus, successfully blow up Buckingham House during a gathering of the royal family. Only one member of the British Royal Family, Princess Elizabeth, Duchess of York, survives.

\- February 3: Princess Elizabeth is crowned Queen Elizabeth II of Great Britain.

 **xxxx**

1798-1807 CE: The War of the Second Coalition begins; Britain, after recovering from the aftermath of the 2nd Gunpowder Plot and the War of the First Coalition, assembles a new coalition to fight France in order to avenge the loss of most of the Royal family.

 **xxxx**

1799 CE: Napoleon overthrows the French government in a successful coup; establishes the French Consulate and takes command of France's war against the Second Coalition.

 **xxxx**

1802-1803 CE: Thanks to support provided by Napoleon via his network of spies and saboteurs, revolutions break out throughout all of Europe, North Africa, and the Middle East. The Saharan Sultanate, the only African Kingdom that joined the Second Coalition (the other major powers in Africa joined the side of Napoleonic France when Napoleon managed to reach favorable terms with them after various secret negotiations; this results in the fact that, even in the modern day EU, the four African nations south of the Sahara are still technically constitutional monarchies though the monarchs, by that point, are mere figureheads within those four nations), is quickly overthrown and made into a Napoleonic-friendly republic, rechristened the Saharan Republic. The Ottoman Empire followed suit shortly thereafter, the once great empire being split into future EU members Turkey (reconstituted as the Republic of Turkey, with its capital in Istanbul), Kurdistan (a combination of northern and central Syria, northern Iraq, southeastern Turkey, and northwestern Iran from OTL; its capital is in Erbil), the Republic of the Levant (a combination of Israel, the Palestinian territories, Lebanon, Jordan, and southern Syria from OTL; its capital is in Jerusalem), as well as the independent Middle East Federation (or MEF for short; it eventually becomes a union of Arab and Persian states, the latter joining after the fall of the Safavid Empire based in Persia in 1822 after it was overthrown by pro-MEF rebels; the MEF is run by a democratic, parliamentary system of government, just like the EU), which consists of all remaining lands in the Middle East (specially all of the Arabian Peninsula and the lands surrounding the Persian Gulf). The Europeans nations, meanwhile, are badly weakened and are forced to divert their attention while Napoleon prepares his next move against the coalition.

 **xxxx**

1804 CE: Napoleon declares himself Emperor of the French; the French Empire is born.

 **xxxx**

1805 CE:

\- October 21: The Battle of Trafalgar: A Franco-Spanish naval force led by Spanish Admiral Federico Carlos Gravina (the best naval officer in the Napoleonic fleet; replaced the incompetent French Admiral Villeneuve after Villeneuve succumbed to a bad case of pneumonia) defeats a large British naval force left leaderless after its commander, Admiral Horatio Nelson, was assassinated by a French agent two days before the battle. This battle scatters much of the British naval forces in Europe, leaving the island(s) wide open to invasion.

\- November 5: French troops led by Napoleon himself, and backed by Irish separatists and anti-monarchist elements within Great Britain, land on both Great Britain and Ireland.

\- November 10: All of Ireland is taken by Napoleon and is made made into a nation (a French protectorate at first, it later becomes a member nation of the EU) separate from Great Britain.

\- November 14: The Battle of Hastings (1805) occurs; decisive French victory guarantees eventual conquest of the British Isles. End of Crown Rule in the British Isles. Queen Elizabeth II and a small force of loyalists flee to the city of York.

\- November 16: Most of the British Parliament, nobility, and military forces in Great Britain surrender to Napoleon, giving him effective control of the British Isles (the nobles who surrendered are all executed).

\- November 18-24: Napoleon and his forces surround the city of York, trapping Elizabeth II, the force of loyalist soldiers who were with her, and the the city's population within its walls, the Siege of York begins.

\- November 25: The Battle of York; two members of Parliament representing the NAU (all the NAU representatives, along with a few other members of Parliament, remained steadfast in their support of the British Crown), Henry "Light-Horse Harry(a moniker he gains as a result of his actions that day)" Lee III and Andrew "Old Hickory" Jackson, take charge of all of the remaining forces in Great Britain that were still loyal to the Crown and arrive outside the siege lines at York on the 24th. After rejecting a demand by Napoleon to surrender (given to them when they arrived), during which Jackson famously declared "The tyrant has given his decree... now let him enforce it!", the two commanders lead their forces to a stunning upset victory against the French Emperor, forcing him to end his siege and to temporarily withdraw from the area. While not enough to prevent the fall of Great Britain, Lee and Jackson's victory holds Napoleon at bay long enough for them to rescue the Queen and her beleaguered forces trapped within York, alongside most of the civilian population, and to retreat with them to Edinburgh, Scotland.

\- November 30: A British naval squadron from the NAU, led by NAU-British Admiral John Paul Jones, arrives in Edinburgh and begins the evacuation of Queen Elizabeth II, the remaining members of the British Parliament and military (or at least the remaining military forces in Great Britain) from Edinburgh along with all loyalist citizens who decided to leave with them. A few days later, with all evacuees having boarded onto Jones' ships, the British naval squadron, having joined up with the rest of the of the British naval forces in Europe after they regrouped (and were placed under the command of Admiral Jones), leave the British Isles and set sail for the British colonies in North America.

\- December 7: The Battle of the North Atlantic: after a week-long pursuit in the North Sea and the North Atlantic Ocean, the NAU-led British naval fleet, led by Admiral Jones, finally face off against their pursuers, the Napoleonic fleet led by Admiral Gravina. The British fleet is victorious, albeit just barely, after engaging their Napoleonic foes in the largest naval battle in the era of wood-and-sail navies. While only dealing moderate losses against Gravina's forces, the damage is enough to force Gravina to call off his pursuit, allowing the fleet and its passengers to continue their exodus unmolested from that point onwards. Gravina later says of the battle, "Perhaps the finest naval engagement I have ever lost. I am certain that Sir John Paul Jones is the greatest admiral of our time and, if he had been at Trafalgar, that the British Crown would still reign over their fair isles would have been an unassailable truth."

 **xxxx**

1806 CE:

\- January: With the fall of Great Britain, the Second Coalition collapses after failed efforts to keep the coalition together, leaving every other nation to fend for themselves against the might of Napoleon.

\- February: Queen Elizabeth II, who is later renamed Queen Elizabeth of Britannia, and the remnants of the British government and military arrive in the American colonies (alongside the loyalist refugees who had joined the evacuation). The Crown and Parliament set up their new capital in Philadelphia. The NAU is reconstituted as the nation of United Britannia (shortened to either "UB" or "Britannia"), named for Elizabeth's mother, Princess Britannia. The established government's first decree is to order all British forces in Britannia's Old World colonial possessions to withdraw to the new Britannian homeland.

\- June: The last of the now-Britannian forces in India and the Far East depart for the new Britannian homeland. This leads to a massive power vacuum in India, leading to 50 years of total anarchy in the subcontinent and the surrounding areas.

\- October: Most of the Britannian forces that were scattered throughout the Old World have arrived in the Britannian homeland and regrouped (though the military assets from India and the Far East won't arrive until March of the following year). These new reinforcements, coupled with forces provided within the new Britannian homeland, dissuade Napoleon from the prospect of an invasion.

\- December: By Christmas Day, almost all of Europe has fallen to Napoleon, the remaining monarchs having either been assassinated prior to Napoleon arriving at their doorstep(s) or killed in battle after leading some last stand against the French Emperor. Only Russia remains defiant, for the moment.

 **xxxx**

1807 CE: Tsar Alexander I of Russia is assassinated by unidentified assailants in the beginning of Spring; Napoleon invades Russia shortly thereafter, capturing the capital of St. Petersburg and the city of Moscow (which would eventually become the new capital of Napoleonic and post-Napoleonic Russia) before the Russians could burn either of them to the ground. Russia surrenders to Napoleon by late autumn, giving Napoleon an empire consisting of Europe, Africa, Russia, and parts of the Middle East.

 **xxxx**

1808-1901 CE: The UB begins the process of expanding its control throughout the Americas, conquering former Spanish (they still held much of the Great Plains and the West Coast in OTL's USA, Mexico, Central and South America despite their losses in the Caribbean two decades earlier), Portuguese (they still controlled Brazil), and Dutch colonies (they held few remaining Caribbean islands that were not yet under UB control). The UB also makes deals with various Native American (they prefer the use of American in Native American, a reference to the fact that the American continents are still called North and South America, over Native Britannian, the term that was supposed to be their official designation, due to rocky relations with the government from 1916 to the present; the reason for said relations will become apparent later in this timeline) tribes, allowing many tribes to maintain much of their lands, within reason, and (for a while) their way of life until they choose to embrace the modernity of their Britannian neighbors (though they do so while merging that modernity with aspects of their own culture[s]). The process of conquering the Americas ends in 1901 with the acquisition of Patagonia, Hawaii, the Midway Atoll, Alaska, and Greenland. Many of the conquered places would be classified by region for statistical purposes; this is the forerunner of the Area-Number System that would be adopted later on.

 **xxxx**

1809 CE: Word of the events in Europe reaches Australia. To ensure their survival, the British colonists establish the new nation of the Oceanic Republic after making peace with the Aborigines (preventing the near destruction of both groups and allowing the Aborigines to thrive and be major players in the fledgling nation to this day). The Oceanic Republic would later merge with the Maori-run New Zealand, establishing that nation's current boundaries. The Oceanic Republic becomes an important financial center in the world by 1890 and, by 1910, it becomes the _de facto_ mediator for the nations of the world, with many international agreements being made in either the capital city of Canberra or the financial and cultural centers of Sydney and/or Auckland.

 **[Basically the Oceanic Republic is this world's version of Switzerland].**

 **xxxx**

1810 CE:

\- July 4: Liberty Day (EU); Napoleon's efforts to tighten his control over his empire backfires as fear over his increasingly tyrannically reign, coupled with food shortages in many parts of his empire, lead to a bloody uprising as all of Europe and Africa rose up against Napoleon. The French Emperor and his family are quickly captured in Florence, modern-day Italy by rogue army forces and, in the chaos, are summarily executed. Date is considered the end of the French Empire and the beginning of the European Union (EU) and is a national holiday in the EU.

 **[I know the EU actually stands for Europia United in Code Geass canon but that's not much different from the European Union so I'm sticking with the real life version that is more natural for me to say due to familiarity].**

\- August 1: The Roman Accords are ratified, leading to the official founding of the EU, with its capital established in Paris. The superpower is run by a democratic, parliamentary system of government, with the rights of the people being an integral part of the EU Charter, the written constitution of the EU whose ratification is required for all the nations in the EU. As part of the requirements set forth by the EU Charter, all European colonies in the Far East are to be abandoned and granted independence (a condition all members do honor). Adherence to the accords would be affirmed by future European nations Italy, Germany, and New Macedonia (Basically all of Greece and the Balkans) in the coming decades, despite the three coming into existence after the EU's formation (the three nations became EU members in 1850 at almost the exact same time), as well as Poland-Lithuania, which was restored as a nation in 1820 (it's borders are the same as that of the former Poland-Lithuania's geographical boundaries in 1619) after a popular referendum that year, who ensured the nation's membership in the EU in 1821. The five African nations and Turkey would also ratify the accords in 1815, while Iceland and Switzerland would eventually join the EU (the latter somewhat reluctantly) in 1840. The EU becomes the world's lone superpower, being unequaled in power for almost a century. The only nation in Europe that is allowed to remain independent of the EU is the Papal States which, as it was reduced in terms of the size of its territory to the area withing the walls of Vatican Hill (deep within the city of Rome) by 1880, is now known as Vatican City and is ruled by the Pope, the head of the Catholic Church.

 **xxxx**

1829 CE: Queen Elizabeth of Britannia dies at the age of 44. Her son, 20 year-old Alfred, is crowned King Alfred of Britannia. Unbeknownst to almost everyone, King Alfred harbors a deep hatred of the Britannian Parliament as he blamed them for the near extinction of his family during the 2nd Gunpowder Plot and the loss of their original homeland and much of the British Empire. While this belief, and the hatred that came with it, was not actually true, and while going against the will of his subject as popular support for Parliament is near unanimous even in modern times, King Alfred would act on it and begins planning the overthrow of Parliament. While he would not live to see his plans come to fruition, his successors would continue his work.

 **xxxx**

1853 CE: The Perry Expedition; a fleet of four black Britannian warships, all steam-powered steel frigates, arrives in Japan led by UB Naval Commodore Matthew Perry. The goal of the expedition is to open up Japan, which has largely isolated itself from the world under the ruling Tokugawa Shogunate (also known as the Bakufu), to trade with Britannia in an effort to regain access to markets and goods in the Far East. The Bakufu, intimidated by the threat of facing superior Britannia weaponry, agreed to various demands (in the future, this would be seen as ominous foreshadowing of future Japanese-Britannian relations).

 **xxxx**

1856 CE: The Taiping Revolution; forces of the Taiping Heavenly Kingdom, successfully overthrow the Xianfeng Emperor, ending the Qing Dynasty that had ruled China since 1644 CE. The leader of the rebellion, Hong Xiuquan, becomes the new Chinese Emperor, thus establishing the Tai (shortened form of "Taipung") Dynasty as the new rulers of China. Taiping forces also force the Sikh Empire of the Punjab region in Northern India and the Kingdom of Nepal to swear allegiance to the Xiuquan Emperor; the Chinese Federation is born. It would reach its current geographical extent by 1904.

 **xxxx**

1860 CE: The EU begins construction of the Trans-Siberian Railroad to connect the far-flung territories of EU-member Russia to its political and economic centers in the western half of the nation. The railway goes from Moscow to the then-newly established city of Vladivostok (which becomes the largest city and port on the Pacific Ocean for Russia and, by extension, the EU). The railway is completed by 1890, though is constantly revamped and expanded to deal with the needs of the EU in modern times up until 2010 (the reason for this is found later down into this timeline). With the advent of cars and other motorized vehicles, a Trans-Siberian Highway along the same route as the railway begins construction in 1903 and is completed in 1909 and is also constantly being revamped and expanded to keep up with the changing times until 2010.

 **xxxx**

1867 CE: The first nationwide newspaper in the UB is established, the Central Britannia Times (CBT). In order to adapt and expand in response to the growth of the popular use of radio broadcasting in the UB in the first decade of the 1900s, the CBT will later reorganize itself into the first mass media provider in the UB and the world in general by 1910. Renaming itself the Britannian Broadcasting Center (BBC); the BBC would later expand to TV and the internet in the coming decades. Despite efforts by the Britannian Emperors and their supporters throughout the 20th and early-21st Centuries, the BBC and its affiliates would remain the only Britannian media completely free of censorship and Britannian propaganda during the Imperial Period and is, therefore, the most popular and trusted source of news throughout Britannia and the world, leading the public to give BBC the tagline of "The Only Place For Real News!" which the BBC adopts as its tagline in the 1990s.

 **xxxx**

1868-1912 CE: Meiji Restoration/Meiji Era; the Bakufu comes to an end and power is purportedly restored to the Emperor, named Meiji (hence the name of the Meiji Restoration). While the Emperor is actually still a figurehead (for the most part, anyways, though the Emperor does have some limited powers in the new government), the Emperor does become the national symbol of the new Japan as the nation goes through a period of rapid modernization and industrialization. To help guide Japan's further development, six of the most prominent families (some having been prominent for centuries, while the rest rose in large part due to the changes brought by the Meiji Restoration) founded a society dedicated to ensuring Japan's future, thus creating the Six Houses of Kyoto. By the time Emperor Meiji died in 1912, Japan has become a major player on the world stage despite not being part of the world's three superpowers.

 **xxxx**

1906-1910 CE: First World War; tensions between EU, UB, and Chinese Federation over the increasingly important resources of fossil fuels, including oil reserves in the Middle East and in the North Atlantic, leads to a bloody four-year stalemate in several different theaters of war. The conflict ends with the Treaty of Canberra (1910) which reverts almost everything back to what it was before the war. Despite this, the war confirms the UB and Chinese Federations new status as superpowers, creating a three-way rivalry between the UB, the EU, and the Chinese Federation. The Middle Eastern Federation, whose capital is the city of Mecca, asserts its independence alongside Japan and most of the smaller participants.

 **xxxx**

1911 CE: After a intense debate, the leaders of both Kurdistan and the Republic of the Levant finally agree to join the EU, which had been asking them to do so for decades, in order to prevent their absorption into the MEF.

 **xxxx**

1914 CE: In response to the alarming spread of corruption and pointless bureaucracy in the EU, the Progressive Party is founded. Though only a fringe party at first, it becomes a major political party in the EU by 2010, with the party poised to take control of the government by 2014, almost a century to the day of its found, despite fierce opposition by other parties who support the corrupt system as it is.

 **xxxx**

1915 CE: The Royal Family in the UB moves its capital to the newly created city of Pendragon (located in what is known as Arizona in OTL; specifically, it is situated where OTL's Flagstaff, Arizona is situated, placing it in the northern half of OTL's Arizona), even though Parliament remains situated in Philadelphia.

 **xxxx**

1916 CE:

\- October 13(Friday the 13th): Black Friday: King Edward I of Britannia, who had reigned as King since 1903, presents "proof" of a plot by Parliament to end the monarchy (the evidence is fabricated and, to this day, is viewed as such by the general public though the monarchy will not allow any analysis of the evidence) and, with the support of the military whom the Britannian monarchs have been secretly colluding with since King Alfred, disband Parliament in a bloody usurpation of power. The constitutional monarchy of the UB is replaced with the absolute monarchy of the Holy Britannian Empire, with King Edward making himself Emperor Edward of Britannia. The start of the Imperial Period in Britannian history, which is also known by anti-imperialists (those who oppose the Imperial regime but are not against the idea of the monarchy itself) as the "Dark Century."

\- October 14: News of the events of Black Friday, as well as attempts by the new Emperor to take away individual rights of Britannians, leads to violent and bloody riots in many cities across the Empire; while these riots were eventually put down, they forced a startled Edward to back off. Future attempts to erode Britannian liberties would led to further condemnation and riots in a cycle that continues to the present day despite the support of the new order by the majority of the nobility (who enjoyed great elevations in their status and fortunes in the following decades) and the successful acquisition and/or suppression of all media sources, save for the BBC. All attempts to make the public subservient to the new order through brainwashing (via public education and the parts of the media under Imperial control, among other methods) throughout the coming decades end in failure.

\- October 15: In response to the rise of Imperial Power, pro-democratic groups in Boston join together to create the Second Sons and Daughters of Liberty (SSDL for short). Their goal is the restoration of Parliament and curtailing the powers of the monarchy. Despite having little success due to the support the monarchy has among the nobility and military, the group is an extremely popular and widespread organization, having hundreds of millions of members throughout the Americas as well as hundreds of millions of other supporters outside the organization (also within the Americas). The size of the organization, and its relative lack of power (at least until 1952), means that the Imperial government usually ignores them, at least unofficially, despite the SSDL's support from the powerful allies such as the Native American tribes (those that were able to negotiate with the then-UB and, due to their hard-won pseudo-sovereignty, have become economically, politically, and militarily powerful in their own right) throughout the Britannian Empire (a situation that would remain unchanged despite many failed covert efforts to break the power of those tribes). By the time the SSDL does acquire some significant military might of its own, the size of the organization means that the Imperial government can't really do anything about it (more on that down below).

\- December 7: Emperor Edward delivers his infamous "The World for the Strong Only!" speech, in which he proclaims the Empire's embracing of Social Darwinism as the key component of its official policy as well as its rejection of Judeo-Christian beliefs. This goes against the Emperor's role as the head of the Anglican Church (a role still technically held by Edward's successors as well) which leads to rising tensions between the Imperial Government and the Anglican Church (along with every other Christian denomination and every other religion in general). This unpopular shift in policy, coupled with repeated, and failed, attempts by Edward and his successors to strip Britannians of their liberties, further exacerbates growing resentment and hostility between the Imperial government and its subjects that only grows in the coming decades.

\- December 10: Edward establishes the Area-Numbers system is established, with Area 1 being the Britannian Homeland (the US and Eastern Canada in OTL) and Areas 2-9 consisting of the rest of their territories. Unlike with future Areas, however, Areas 2-9 are basically no different in status from the Homeland, for better and/or worse, and the people in those first areas are considered Britannians as much as people from the Homeland; much of the worst persecution in the Areas that the Empire becomes known for happens in every Area from 10 onwards, although it is cold comfort for Areas 1-9.

 **xxxx**

1921-1998 CE: The Euro-Britannian Wars; a series of on-and-off conflicts break out between the EU and Holy Britannian Empire. The conflict ends in 1998 in a draw, though this cessation of hostilities is only temporary as Britannia uses the lull to develop new weapons to combat the EU and the rest of the world in general.

 **xxxx**

1941-1945 CE: The First Pacific War breaks out; the Chinese Federation and Japan go to war with the Holy Britannian Empire. War technically ends in a draw, though Britannia does acquire the territory of Eastern Indochina (basically the nations of Vietnam and Laos, going by OTL) and, therefore, have a footing in Asia (though this footing is constantly threatened by rebels as the people there form the first resistance movement in a Britannian territory, one that exists to the present day). The territory is designated as Area 10, the first Area gained since the start of the Holy Britannian Empire.

 **xxxx**

1948 CE: After reigning for 32 years as the Britannian Emperor, and 14 years as King of the UB before that, Edward of Britannia dies. His eldest son, 19-year old Alfred II of Britannia, becomes Emperor. Due to his relations with multiple Imperial Consorts, he has almost 50 sons and daughters by the end of his reign, leading to practice of adding noble particles to the names Imperial consorts which would be passed onto the names of their respective children.

 **xxxx**

1950 CE: The German-EU defense manufacturing company Heckler & Koch (HK), which was founded in 1948, collaborated with Russian-EU weapons designer Mikhail Timofeyevich Kalashnikov to create a new standard-issue rifle for the EU military. The result of this fusion of German precision and Russian ruggedness is the Heckler & Koch Kalashnikov Assault Rifle (abbreviated to the HK-KAR or just KAR; EU soldiers lovingly nicknamed it the "Sir KAR"), which is such a great rifle, being lighter, more powerful, more accurate, and FAR MORE reliable than any infantry weapon developed before or since, that even the Britannians begrudgingly admit it is the "perfect assault rifle" and have tried, and failed, to replicate it until giving up on the effort by the 1980s. This is helped by the fact that the people at HK are the only ones who know how to make it which, coupled with other measures, help prevent others from learning how to produce it themselves; this, coupled with the fact that the EU refused to provide these guns to anyone else, even their allies, means that the EU is the only faction to field this rifle (though with the rise of the Progressive government to power in 2014, that might change if a worthwhile ally were to ask). Despite its age, the EU continues to use the KAR to this day as the gun is still unsurpassed by any other infantry weapon being used anywhere else even after 67 years.

 **[For an idea of what the HK KAR is like, imagine if the AK-47 and the HK416 were combined into one weapon and was painted black. That's basically the KAR].**

 **x** **xxx**

1951 CE: Sakuradite is rediscovered by Japanese scientists visiting colleagues in Africa. Name is derived from its pink color which reminds the scientists of the Sakura trees back home.

 **xxxx**

1952 CE: In response to a growing militarist stance by the Imperial regime, the SSDL (to protect themselves and the people of Britannia from possible military action to take their liberties) reorganizes the security detail for its leaders which become the foundations of a powerful paramilitary force/security force known as the Continental Armed Forces (CAF) to better defend the people of Britannia from the Imperial regime. Much of their logistics and training is coordinated from secret bases in Native American lands as the tribes, being allies to the SSDL, are more than happy to allow them to build bases their as long as they honor the tribes' pseudo-sovereignty (unlike the Imperial government, which doesn't want to respect it and wants to absorb those lands, but is forced to respect the tribes anyways due to their might, the SSDL is more than willing to honor it). Since the Imperial regime is now unable to get rid of the SSDL due to its significant military might (by 2017, that might includes a naval force, an air force, as well as a well-equipped land army called the Continental Army, abbreviated to CA, and even wields top-of-the-line Knightmare Frames, acquired through questionable means, and a skilled Knightmare Corps to use them) as well as its size, and since the SSDL are reluctant to make a move against the regime for fear of the resulting chaos reaching levels of the French Revolution, there is a tense and complicated standoff between both factions and their supporters. As for the CAF itself, which by 2017 is under the overall command of one Irving Morrell, the paramilitary force is divided into three branches:

1\. The CA, which is under the overall command of one Ben "Thorn" Carville, which itself into three regional commands:

a. The Northern Branch of the CA (which operates in the area of the Empire consisting of OTL's US, including Alaska and Hawaii but excluding OTL's southern New Mexico, southern Arizona, southern Texas, and South Florida [this includes the Florida Keys]; their area of operation also includes Canada, the Midway Islands, and Greenland), which is known by the nickname of "The Minutemen." By 2017, it is under the direct command of James "Mad Dog" Mattis.

b. The Central Branch of the CA (which operates in the area of the Empire consisting of OTL's South Florida, including the Florida Keys, southern Texas, southern New Mexico, southern Arizona, Mexico, all of Central America from OTL's Belize/Guatemala to Panama, and all of the Carribean Islands), nicknamed "Los Commandos". By 2017, it is under the direct command of Israel Galeano Cornejo. nicknamed "Franklin" for some reason.

c. The Southern Branch of the CA (which operates in the area of the Empire consisting of all of South America), nicknamed "Los PEPEs" (PEPE standing for "PErsonas Perseguido por el Emperadores" which translates to English as "PEople Persecuted by the Emperors"). By 2017, it is under the direct command of Carlos Castaño Gil (who has no nickname) and is considered the most violent of the three groups, which is really saying something given the hostile nature of all three branches of the CA.

2\. The Naval Branch, officially title the Continental Navy or "CN" for short (operates along the coastlines of the Empire; unlike the land-based branches and the Knightmare Corps, its existence is completely unknown to the Imperial regime), nicknamed "The Ghosts of John Paul Jones" (named after famed NAU/Early UB Naval Admiral John Paul Jones), or just "The Ghosts" for short, by those aware of their existence. By 2017, it is under the direct command of William "Bull" Halsey.

3\. The Continental Air Strike Force, or CASF (which, like the Naval Branch, operates throughout the Empire through secret bases, most of them being built in Native American territories with the permissions of said tribes; like the Naval Branch, the existence CAF is unknown to the Imperial government), nicknamed "The Thunderbirds" (again, the nickname was given by those who are aware of its existence). By 2017, it is under the command of Daniel "Chappie" James **.**

 **xxxx**

1953 CE: Research by Japanese, European, and African scientists (the latter of whom are technically "European" scientists as they are part of the EU) uncover the potential of Sakuradite as both an potent, long-lasting energy source and as a superconductor. Despite its limited availability at the time and hazardous nature, it becomes a prominent source of energy and a spur for technological advancement. By the 1980s, virtually every machine and piece of technology uses Sakuradite in some shape or form (though fossil fuels remain important as a back up fuel source).

 **xxxx**

1954 CE: To increase the chances of survival crews of conventional vehicles, Britannian military engineers in the Detroit Military Production Complex, of DMPC for short (the center of military production in Britannia; by 2017, 90% of ALL of Britannia's armaments are produced here and 80% of all weapons research occurs here as well), develop the first Cockpit Ejection Systems (CES) and the first working robotic legs. Though the endeavor does not produce a viable model for use in combat, these advances play a major role in the development of the Knightmare Frame; these contraptions, in fact, are considered the the first-generation Knightmare Frame.

 **xxxx**

1955 CE:

\- August 4: Charles zi Britannia and his twin brother, Victor zi Britannia, later known as V.V., are born.

 **xxxx**

1957 CE:

\- To gain greater control over the military, Alfred II creates both the Office of Secret Intelligence (OSI), which is an intelligence agency/black-ops unit/secret police, and the elite 12-member group known as the Knights of the Round. The members of this group consist of the greatest warriors in Britannia (after being offered a place in the group, a Knight's skill and numerical rank is determined by aptitude tests, including their aptitude Knightmare combat once that is introduced in 2010). Both groups answer only to the ruling Emperor/Empress.

\- Upon learning of the creation of the OSI a few weeks after its creation, the SSDL creates its own intelligence agency, which they call the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA). While the CIA also has its own black-ops paramilitary forces, it is not a secret police force; furthermore, the CIA's primary objective is infiltrating and spying on the Imperial government to provide any and all intel on its intentions to the leaders of the SSDL. This group often comes into conflict with the OSI, leading to a shadow war between the two groups that remains classified to those outside both the Imperial Government and the SSDL, and is unknown to the vast majority of the Britannian public.

 **xxxx**

1965 CE: Victor and Charles discover the existence of Geass, the Thought Elevators, and made several related discoveries. Victor acquires his Code of Immortality, becoming V.V., and gives Charles his own Geass power.

 **xxxx**

1975 CE:

\- The Great Imperial Purge (as it is known by most people), also known as the "Emblem of the Blood" (though only by pro-Imperialists); after Emperor Alfred II dies, tensions that formed among his sons and daughters over who would become the new reigning monarch boil over. The resulting infighting, and the civil war-like scenario it created among the nobility, cost the lives of almost every members of the royal family, with only Charles and V.V. surviving. The death toll, especially in regards to collateral damage, and the brutality exhibited during the fiasco is seen with disgust and revulsion among most Britannians outside the nobility, leading to near universal resentment and hostility towards the among the average Britannian. Charles become Emperor Charles zi Britannia. Emperor Charles, along with V.V., are traumatized by the killings and, in response to it, begin plotting the Ragnarok Connection. In the meantime, to avoid a similar scenario from happening again, Charles has, in the future, family members placed in the most prominent positions in the government and military in order to placate them, though Charles' blatant nepotism also leads to the feelings of approval for the monarchy among normal to plummet even further until it reaches the rock-bottom lows that it has maintained to this day.

\- In response to the Great Imperial Purge many Britannian citizens, to better defend themselves against what they see as an increasingly dangerous Imperial government, begin to form their own local/regional militia groups; these groups, though technically independent, virtually all of these groups are allied with the CAF (many of these militias were formed either by former CAF members or former members of the Britannian military, the latter group composed of either draftees who left after their required period of service ended or grew disillusioned with the government and got discharged for one reason or another) and, as a result, are affiliated with the SSDL. By 2017, over 100,000,000+ people in Britannia, from the Arctic to Tierra Del Fuego, have joined the ranks of some sort of militia group, not counting those who are currently serving as soldiers in the CAF; the sizes of these militia groups, who are often in communication with other militias and the CAF (and often hold joint training exercises and conventions to better coordinate with each other), can range from as small as a mere dozen or so men and/or women to armies with at least 800,000 members. Regardless of size, all of these groups are well armed, have some training even if they never fought for the CAF or the Britannian military, and are ready to respond at a moment's notice should a war with the Imperial government, or another, more unexpected, conflict, should occur.

 **xxxx**

1979 CE:

\- November 22: Marianne, later known as Marianne vi Britannia, is born.

 **xxxx**

1980 CE:

\- January 3: Kyoshiro Tohdoh is born.

 **xxxx**

1985 CE: Charles and V.V. discover the existence of the Geass Order, which VV is quick to take control of and, unlike C.C., he wields real power within the order. C.C. herself goes into hiding for the next 21-22 years.

 **xxxx**

1987 CE: Several long-lost writings of Marco Polo are discovered, and research of the writings leads to the discovery of large deposits of Sakuradite in many parts of the world, ESPECIALLY Japan which contains 70% of the world's Sakuradite (making it the only natural resource in Japan, even if it is of vital importance). Future Prime Ministers of Japan would make the fateful decision of using the Sakuradite supply as a bargaining chip to ensure Japan independence and power, neglecting their military until it is too late.

 **xxxx**

1989 CE:

\- August 2: Jeremiah Gottwald is born.

 **xxxx**

1990 CE:

\- January 12: Schneizel el Britannia is born.

\- January 13: Cornelia li Britannia is born.

 **xxxx**

1995 CE: The OSI, with the Emperor's approval, establishes "Suppression Centers" throughout the Holy Britannian Empire (while there are plenty of them set up in the Homeland and the original Areas, they would become especially prevalent in the Areas conquered after the beginning of Imperial rule). They are essentially concentration camps set up for possible threats to Imperial rule (or at least those that are obscure enough to be sent to the camps without risking said camps being exposed to the public) and anyone associated with those threats. To avoid the outcry that would occur should the camps be discovered, the OSI operates them in absolute secrecy. The first camps are set up in Area 10, where a resistance movement against Britannian rule has gone on ever since the start of the Britannian occupation at the end of the First Pacific War more than 50 years earlier (said resistance continues into the present day, despite the camps and other measures made to quell the resistance). New camps are established in the Homeland and Areas 2-9 shortly thereafter.

 **xxxx**

1998 CE: Thanks to information provided by the OSI and the Geass Order, Emperor Charles and VV learn of the correlation between the location of the Thought Elevators and their proximity to Sakuradite deposits. The two brothers beginning planning for a future world war with the official goal being to take Sakuradite rich areas as well as exact revenge on the EU for the losses the Britannians had suffered at their hands two centuries earlier. To that end, Charles makes provides support for the "The DD (pronounced Double Delta) Initiative", the research and development tasked with creating the first viable Knightmare Frames (the name stems from the two cities where the project was based, Dallas and Detroit).

 **xxxx**

1999 CE:

\- November 8: Leila Malcal is born.

\- December 5: Lelouch vi Britannia is born.

 **xxxx**

2000 CE:

\- March 29: Kallen Kozuki, officially named Kallen Stadtfeld, is born to a Japanese woman and a Britannian nobleman who, through an unknown and unforeseen series of events, had an affair with Kallen's mother during a business trip to Japan that also led to the birth of Kallen's older brother Naoto. While raised by her mother for most of childhood, another unknown and unforeseen series of events led to the nobleman learning of their existence shortly at some point in 2011. Having no other children to speak of, the nobleman secretly brought them into his new household in Japan (which was renamed Area 11 by that point) and had them secretly legitimized as his heirs despite his wife's protests (he even allowed Kallen's mother to work for him as a maid so that she could be close to her children, though Kallen was unaware of that and assumed her mother was there for her father's sake) and tried to get rid of any evidence of the Kozuki sibling's Half-Blood origins that he could find, though he wasn't able to destroy all of it.

\- July 4: Akito Hyuga is born. Despite being a full-blooded Japanese by birth, he is born in Madrid, Spain and, therefore, is born in and grows up in the EU for most of his life up to the present (having only been to Japan a few times before 2010) as his parent's work means they stay in the EU for much of his life.

\- July 10: Suzaku Kururugi is born.

\- October 10: In another dimension, Naruto Uzumaki is born.

\- October 11: Euphemia li Britannia is born.

 **xxxx**

2002 CE:

\- October 25: Nunnally vi Britannia is born.

 **xxxx**

2007 CE:

\- In the Spring, broadcast journalist Walter Cronkite becomes the anchorman for BBC's main news program, _BBC Evening News_. Later in the year, broadcast journalists Tom Brokaw and Peter Jennings become anchormen for the BBC's two other major programs, with Brokaw hosting the morning program, _Good Morning, Britannia!_ , while Jennings hosts the late-night program, which is renamed _In The Dark with Peter Jennings_. The three programs are an instant success, and are the three most viewed and popular news programs in the world up to the present day and are among the top 10 most popular TV programs in the world. The anchormen's reputations for honesty and their no-nonsense style of presenting news, no matter how bad it is, make the three newsmen the most trusted men in Britannia, with the public naming them the "Big Three of the BBC." This popularity ensures them, and the BBC in general, further de facto immunity from any and all Imperial efforts to shut them down (despite Charles wanting to destroy the BBC outright, his advisers dissuade him from such a move).

 **[For an idea of what they look like here, imagine Walter Cronkite looked like he did in the 1960s and early-1970s in OTL but drawn as an anime character, which would be the case for any real life person in this story; as for Brokaw and Jennings, imagine that they looked like they did in the 1980s in OTL, if they were drawn as anime characters].**

\- First sighting of C.C. in over 20 years; grants a young Leila Malcal her own Geass power, which is able to negate the effects of other Geasses and grants Leila immunity from another person's Geass. C.C. later ends up in Pendragon and meets Marianne and Lelouch, though she remains hidden from Charles and V.V.

 **xxxx**

2008 CE:

\- The EU, Chinese Federation, and Japan learn of the DD Initiative and, realizing the immediate danger, make preparations for war. The EU and Chinese Federation start their own projects to develop Knightmare Frames of their own (with Japan joining the EU's project and make it a joint-endeavor), while Japan, led by then-Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, begins the process of rebuilding their outdated military as fast as possible while Prime Minister Kururugi uses Japan's Sakuradite supply as a bargaining chip to stall Britannia for as long as possible. Japan also gets assurances from the Chinese Federation that the latter will aid the former should Britannia make any move against Japan.

\- August: Military leaders from the EU and Japan hold classified meetings to discuss plans for a spec ops operation to strike vital military and economic centers in the Britannian homeland. They agree on a plan that was supposed to take place in February 2011 (the plan is never carried out by the details of the plan are still in the archives of the JLF and EU to this day, and much of the logistics put in place for the place still exist up to the present as well though they're used for different purposes). Furthermore, leading Japanese scientist and weapons developer Dr. Masahiko Inami and his personal team of scientists is sent to the EU to begin working with EU scientists on a joint project to develop Knightmare Frames. Inami eventually joins the EU's team of scientists sometime after the Second Pacific War.

 **[While Dr. Inami is a real-life person this version of the man, aside from the name and some of the technologies he is/was developing, is almost guaranteed to be very different from his real life equivalent due to artistic liberties].**

 **xxxx**

2009 CE:

\- The Aries Incident; in early summer of 2009 Marianne vi Britannia is assassinated by an unknown party inside the Aries Villa in Pendragon. Lelouch is horrified by the scene while Nunnally, who found herself underneath her mother's bullet-ridden corpse, lost both her eyesight and the use of her legs due to the trauma of the ordeal. Shortly thereafter, an angry Lelouch confronts his father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, over the question of how supposed terrorists were able to infiltrate the "secure" Aries Villa in order to kill his mother. Upon realizing his father's indifference, Lelouch renounces his royal status, and all that came with it. Enraged by this, Charles disowns both Lelouch and Nunnally and sends them to Japan as hostages. Joining the exiled nobles was Aries Villa guard member, and Lelouch's future "Knight," Jeremiah Gottwald who, out of respect for Marianne whom he was very loyal to, is allowed to go with them as their "guardian" after his offer to do so is approved. Many of Marianne's supporters are soon after disgraced and/or destroyed; many of the survivors of this mini-purge eventually head off into exile in new Areas. C.C. disappear again as she goes on the run for the next 7 years.

\- Schneizel, who becomes the Britannian Prime Minister, manages, in secret, to "persuade" the High Eunuchs, the power behind the throne in the Chinese Federation (the Emperors/Empresses had been reduced to mere figureheads by the 1950s), to stay neutral in the event of any future conflict Britannia has with either Japan and/or the EU.

\- After 11 years and two generations of Knightmare Frame development, the DD Initiative finally produces the first combat-capable Knightmare Frame, the mass-production model RPI-11 Glasgow. Production of the Glasgow begins with said production, and almost all future Knightmare production, occurring in the DMPC.

\- Due to political scheming by the corrupt elites in control of the EU, two of its best military leaders (who happen to be members of the Progressive Party), General Johann Ibrahim Revil and General McGillis Fareed (who, at age 21, was the youngest general in the EU, which spoke to his skill), are placed in pointless position in favor of incompetent leaders who are the favorites of those elites. The two, therefore, are unable to do anything against the coming Britannian invasion until events in 2014 changes things.

 **xxxx**

2010 CE:

\- July: The Great EU-Britannia War begins; in an attempt to knock out its greatest rival and to prevent it from aiding Japan in the upcoming war, Britannia invades the EU, landing on the Ivory Coast in the Atlantic and the Siberian Coast in the Pacific. While initially bogged down by fierce resistance, Britannian forces begin to make headway in October once both invading forces received their first divisions of Knightmare Frames after they were proven effective in the Second Pacific War (where the Knightmare Frames were first introduced into combat). While the Britannia Empire's expansion into the EU would be at its peak in 2014-2015, changes within the EU, both political and military, would allow the EU to push Britannia back to a point. By 2017, both theaters of the war were at a stalemate along the Malian Front (in Africa) and the Ural Front (in Russia). This conflict, coupled with the upcoming war in the Far East, would become part of the near-eight year long conflict known as the Second World War.

\- August 10: The Second Pacific War begins; in order to secure the massive amounts of sakuradite for itself as well as other resources, Britannia invades Japan, as well as other places in the western Pacific but mostly Japan (at least that is the official purpose of the conflict; in reality, Emperor Charles' real goal was to gain control of the Thought Elevators in the region). Britannia introduces the Knightmare Frame (in this case, the fourth-gen Glasgow) into combat for the first time which allows Britannian forces to dominate their Japanese foes.

\- August 18: The Japanese forces are soon able to rally behind Imperial Japanese Army (IJA) Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh, after he leads Japan to victory in what is know as the Miracle of Itsukushima, and Imperial Japanese Navy Admiral Tōgō Heihachirō, who leads the Japanese Navy to another victory at the Battle of Ise Bay (known as the Itsukushima of the Seas); both victories happen to occur on the same day.

 **[In this version of the Code Geass timeline, Tohdoh is a full-fledged colonel at this point, not a lieutenant colonel].**

\- August 20: Japanese Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi dies suddenly. Genbu's death is officially labeled as a suicide done in protest of his cabinet's decision to push for a do-or-die resistance; in reality, he was killed by his son, Suzuaku, when the little boy tried to stop him from pursuing such an intense resistance which Genbu had also supported. Only Taizo Kirihara, a member of the Six Houses of Kyoto, knows the truth besides Suzaku and helps cover up the truth. The event has severe psychological effects of Suzaku, who is now on the run from Britannia alongside Lelouch, Nunally, and their guardian Jeremiah.

\- August 21: Most of the remaining government officials in Japan surrender to Britannia, though most of their military assets (outside the Navy and Air Force) are still intact. Area 11 is established. Some elements of the Japanese government remain defiant, most notably the dethroned Imperial Family of Japan, who go into hiding (their location is a mystery to all but a few individuals). Others go into exile alongside average Japanese (now Elevens). Lelouch, Nunally, and Jeremiah also go into hiding and, after a brief search by Britannian forces, are declared dead by officials.

\- August 22:

1\. With the Japanese Navy disbanded, Tōgō Heihachirō forms the first resistance group, the band of pirates known as Raiders of the Rising Sun (the RRS for short). They continue to operate up to the present day. Another rebel group, the Imperial Guard (a resistance group under the command of the dethroned Japanese Emperor Naruhito) is formed hours later.

2\. In addition, the system of Settlements and Ghettos in Area 11 is established.

 **[Yes, I know Naruhito is still just the heir apparent to the** **Chrysanthemum Throne** **in OTL, but lets just assume Emperor Akihito has already passed away in this version of our timeline** **].**

\- August 23-27: General Tatewaki Katase, one of the last two senior officers of the defunct IJA to not be killed, captured, or to surrender, joins up with Colonel Tohdoh (now known as "Tohdoh the Miracle-Worker") and his elite guard, the Four Holy Swords, gather up most of the Japan's remaining military assets and form the resistance group known as the Japanese Liberation Front (JLF for short). Most of the other large resistance groups, such as the Blood of the Samurai Faction and the Yamato Alliance, are formed shortly thereafter. By the time Prince Clovis la Britannia takes over as the Viceroy of Area 11, the Area 11 resistance movement has grown to become the largest resistance movement in the Britannian Empire, with their support being covertly supplied by the Six Houses of Kyoto and the Militarized Zone of India (a territory of the Chinese Federation), the latter of which hopes that an independent Japan would help them in their fight for independence.

\- August 28: The BBC and its affiliates begin constant coverage of events in Area 11 (eventually they do so in other Areas as well) during the period of Britannian rule and, despite Imperial pressure, cover the events as they have always done with other news, meaning without spin or hints of propaganda. This leads to the general Britannian population (ie, the people in the Homeland and Areas 2-9) becoming anywhere from skeptical to hyper-critical of Britannian foreign and military policies in these new Areas and of the Imperial government's foreign and military policies in general, if they weren't of that mindset already. Much of the most harshest criticism from the leader of the SSDL, one Bernie Sanders, as well as from key members of the group's leadership including (but not limited to) Ronald Reagan, Luis Carlos Galán, Kudelia Aina Bernstein, Thaddeus Stevens, and Joseph Nye Welch, along with many the reporters who back them, such as newspaper editor William Gannaway Brownlow, among MANY others. Most of the world is unaware of this, despite the trustworthy reputation of the BBC, for a few years after the invasion of Japan (it has become a known fact throughout the rest of the world, however, by 2017) as most of the Britannians in the new Areas are either disgraced nobles, or their supporters, in exile too scared to openly speak out or are from the extreme minority who are die-hard supporters of the Imperialist system (this choice of settlers was intentional as Emperor Charles wanted to make it seem that Britannians were completely in support of this system, which was really not the case).

 **[There are other members of the SSDL's leadership who are seen/mentioned in this story that playing varying roles of importance but whose names are not shown here as adding them all would take too long for me].**

\- September 2: The OSI sets up the first Suppression Camps in Area 11. As is the case elsewhere, the camps are kept a secret to avoid public outcry and a subsequent rebellion.

\- September 3: During his time fleeing from Britannian forces, Lelouch swears to Suzaku that he would one day obliterate Britannia. The next day, Lelouch, Nunally, and Jeremiah separate from Suzaku. They would not see each other again until 7-8 years later.

\- October 1: Lelouch, Nunally, and Jeremiah are found by the Ashford Family, former supporters of Marianne exiled to Area 11, and are given sanctuary in their new compound, the newly-established Ashford academy. The two ex-royals are provided a second guardian in the form of Milly Ashford former maid, Sayoko Shinozaki, who is a "shinobi" (in the context of this world's idea of ninjas) and master of the Shinozaki School of martial arts. Almost immediately, Lelouch begins to prepare for his plan to eventually lead a rebellion against Britannia. To that end, Lelouch reluctantly begins to hone his physical capabilities and martial prowess (becoming a master of the Japanese hand-to-hand martial art _Aikido_ as well as both _Kendo_ and European-style fencing) becoming fairly fit as time passes. Furthermore, he begins to study military strategy and other related fields in order to offset his tactical and strategic shortcomings (regardless of his clear genius in military matters, he knew he was far from perfect and sought to address his flaws). Only Sayoko, Jeremiah (who himself prepares to aid Lelouch in his coming rebellion), and Milly are aware of what he was planning to do. All this happens while Lelouch, who changes his and Nunally's surname to Lamperouge and enrolls in Ashford Academy. By 2017, he is vice-president of the Academy's High School-level Student Council, which helps his cover in many ways.

 **[Before anyone asks, yes, a lot of these ideas regarding Lelouch, and a few other things, are basically taken from the fanfic _Code Geass: The Prepared Rebellion V2,_ but there are some differences as well. Most notable is that there is NO HAREM in this fic, but there are others things I removed/changed as well].**

 **xxxx**

2011-2013 CE:

\- Britannia would conquer several more territories in the Far East in this period (all of these Areas have their own resistance movements that, while not as intense and well known as the one in Area 11, are still very much a threat for the Britannians):

1\. The Philippines (which had been an independent nation since 1812 when Filipino revolutionaries overthrow their Spanish rulers when they realize they had been weakened by the Napoleonic wars) becomes Area 12.

2\. Western Indochina (which is basically Myanmar, Thailand, and Cambodia going by OTL) becomes Area 13.

3\. Papua New Guinea (which in this timeline controlled the entire island of New Guinea as opposed to just the eastern half of the island like in OTL) becomes Area 14.

4\. The Solomon Islands become Area 15.

5\. Korea, which consists of the entire Korean Peninsula, which had been independent since expelling Chinese and Japanese invaders in the 1918, becomes Area 16.

6\. The Malacca Republic (which is basically a combination of Malaysia and Indonesia from OTL) becomes Area 17.

7\. The Ryukyu Islands, formerly part of Japan and then Area 11, are made into a separate Area, becoming Area 18.

\- As new Areas are established, the OSI develops additional Suppression Camps in each one.

\- After a couple of years, the Britannians begin to phase out the Glasgow in favor of newer fifth-gen Knightmare models, most notably the RPI-13 Sutherland (and its many variants) and the RPI-209 Gloucester. Most Glasgows are retired and either end up as scrap, as assets in the Knightpolice and rebel groups, the latter of which become prevalent in Area 11 where rebels use them as they are or, in the case of the JLF, modify them until they create two new models, the fourth-gen Type-10R Burai and the fifth-gen Type-1R Burai Kai, thought the latter isn't developed until 2017.

\- To try and secure their current holdings in Russia, the Britannian military establishes the Ural Front (named for the Ural Mountain Range on which the line is situated) and reinforce it, the defensive line becoming the most heavily fortified front in the world (which is just as well since it is the only defensive line Britannia has in Russia due to a combination of a offensive mindset and, more importantly, the fact that there is no place beyond the Ural Mountains where a defensive line could be established). The key part of these defense network is Fort Charles (named after Emperor Charles), which is considered to be the largest fortress complex in the world by 2015. Located 27 miles to the west of the occupied city of Ekaterinburg (a key stop along both the Trans-Siberian Railroad and the Trans-Siberian Highway; the city becomes the main staging area and supply base for Britannian forces in Europe) in Occupied Russia (it is located on the site of the real-life city of Pervouralsk from OTL), Fort Charles guards a key part of both the railway and highway as this is the only real route where either army can use to go deeper into Europe (in the case of Britannia) or to retake Siberia (in the case of the EU). Aside from the large garrison of man and vehicles (including Knightmares and aerial assets), the base is protected by the largest artillery battery, in terms of the number of artillery pieces and the size of those guns, in the world, allowing the base to strike at targets up to 100 miles away with its largest guns. Defending this base from the EU (who, by 2017, have pushed the front forward to the point that they are 43 miles away from the fort, despite the constant artillery barrage) is of vital importance to the Britannians for if they lose Fort Charles, the entire Ural Front would collapse and would force Britannia to completely withdraw from EU territory and go back across the Bering Strait to Alaska.

\- Prince Schneizel gives carte blanche to leading Knightmare developer Earl Lloyd Asplund, a member of Britannia's Military Engineering Corps (specifically he's the head of faction within the corps under Schneizel's direct control known as either the Special Britannian Research Division or Camelot, depending on who you ask), to begin development on a new Knightmare Frame, the seventh-gen (the technology is so far advanced in this generation of Knightmares that they are considered two generations ahead of the fifth; the sixth generation of Knightmares are considered a "lost generation" due to how few changes are made compared to the seventh generation.) Z-01 Lancelot, which becomes combat ready by 2017 (though it lacks a Cockpit Ejection System until one is added a month after it enters service). Another prototype seventh-gen Knightmare Frame goes into development at this time, this one being developed by scientists under the employ of the Weinberg family (a very rich noble family who, despite being more liberal than most of their fellow nobles, are the ones who own and run the DMPC). Said prototype is the Bradford which undergoes development within the Weinberg Family Compound ten miles to the south of the DMPC.

\- Prince Schneizel tasks his personal Research & Development team, stationed in his personal research facility in Dallas, to begin development of a new vehicle. The process will culminate with the creation of the BBAF-1001 Avalon, the first ever airborne battleship, which is completed in December 2017.

\- Indian scientist Rakshata Chawla and her team begin developing a seventh-gen Knightmare of their own, leading to the eventual development of the Guren Mk. II. She also develops other advanced Knightmare Frames, along with certain other technologies, during this time and in the following years.

\- The EU and Chinese Federation finally finish development their own production model Knightmares; the EU creates the Panzer-Hummel while the Chinese Federation creates the Gun-Ru. In addition, the EU's secret development team for Knightmare Frames, led by child prodigy Anna Clément and bolstered by both the expertise of Dr. Inami and his team of exiled scientists as well as the expertise of Ethiopian scientists contracted by the EU military, begins development of its own seventh-gen Knightmare, known as the Alexander. The Knightmare becomes the first seventh-gen Knightmare Frame to enter service with any nation. In addition, Dr. Inami creates his own designs for Knightmare Frames, both a mass-production model and a specialized model, and many other technologies, though a combination of obstacles placed by the elites in the EU and the lack of technological capabilities to bring his ideas into fruition, Inami is forced to shelve his ideas until a later time.

\- In order to increase the number of troops that could be sent into combat against Britannia, the leaders of the EU reluctantly approve the creation of the W-0 (also known as the Wyvern Squadron), a secret and unofficial commando unit/unofficial suicide squad consisting of EU Officers, Inami and Clement's joint-research team, as well as Eleven (there are millions of them living in exile within the EU), and some Britannian, soldiers (though some of these exiles, Japanese and Britannian, do become officers over time), and are the primary users of the Alexander Knightmare Frame. By 2017, the W-0 becomes a distinguished combat unit, especially the main squad of soldiers consisting of Colonel Leila Malcal, Captain Akito Hyuga (who is also Leila's lover, though the two don't become an actual couple until the end of 2015), and Lieutenants Ryo Sayama, Ayano Kosaka, and Yukiya Naruse (who are ages 17, 15, and 16, respectively, in 2017). In the case of Akito, who was made an orphan thanks to his murderous brother Shin Hyuga Shaing, he joins the W-0 in 2014 and eventually becomes known as the best Knightmare Pilot in the EU (along with being one of the best marksmen with normal firearms and martial arts experts), as well as one of the most brutal, earning the moniker of Hannibal's Ghost after one specific battle (see below), and is a high-value target for assassination for Britannia by 2016.

\- Lelouch begins to develop a secret base underneath Ashford Academy called Theta Base, using the secret system of tunnels and cave interiors which were created during the invasion of Japan and then forgotten by all but a few people. The existence of these tunnels, and the bast they hide, are known only to himself, Sayoko, Jeremiah, Milly, and Reuben Ashford, the head of the Ashford Family. Lelouch also "acquires" a Burai, a Sutherland, and four Gloucesters at some point (how he did so is unknown) and, using his connections, manages to use certain aspects of those Knightmares used to create his own personal Knightmare Frame, the seventh-gen Type-K1 Kuro Taiyou (Black Sun in Japanese), which is completed by 2017. He also has the Gloucesters modified into a new variant, the superior sixth-gen Gloucester Arturia(s). He eventually relegates the Burai and Sutherland to training units but keeps the Gloucester Arturias, which he has repainted all black with one exception, as combat-ready units; he gives one to Sayoko and one to Jeremiah which Lelouch has painted orange at the man's request (they and Lelouch begin training to use Knightmares) while keeping two in reserve.

\- Naoto Kozuki forms his own resistance cell, of which his sister Kallen is a member of (she creates a guise of a sickly student at Ashford Academy to throw off possible suspicion), which proves very effective under his leadership. Naoto is eventually killed by Britannian forces in 2016 and is replaced by Kaname Ohgi, who leads the group (which is still effective as a resistance cell), which consists of more than 70 people, up until 2017.

\- The drug known as Refrain begins to appear in Area 11 as well as the other new Areas; use of the drug becomes widespread, almost to an epidemic levels, and the trade in the narcotic becomes a multi-billion dollar black market.

\- A few Britannian slavers set up shop in Area 11 and ply their trade under the utmost secrecy due to Britannia's Anti-Slavery laws (which are still heavily enforced despite failed attempts by the emperors to get rid of said laws since 1916; the failure of such endeavors is the result of public backlash and mob violence that breaks out every time an emperor is dumb enough to try repealing it). Despite the seemingly rigorous enforcement, the slave trade becomes the second largest black market in Area 11, especially since it has covert support from the OSI (Charles sees it as a companion policy of the Suppression Camps in that it helps get rid of the more minor enemies to his rule).

\- Unbeknownst to the Six Houses of Kyoto, the JLF creates two secret bases that only they, or rather only Katase and Tohdoh, know of, one located on Mt. Kurama while the other is in Mt. Iwate. The bases, made to be used in case of emergencies (primarily in the event that their main base in the Narita Mountains is lost) are much larger, better equipped (included access to Sakuradite deposits deep within both mountains; furthermore, both bases also have the mining, processing, and refining facilities to make use of those deposits without having to rely on outside assistance), and more defensible than the other bases and are connected to each other, and to the other JLF bases, via a secret network of underground bases. These two bases are so secretive that even Lelouch, for all his connections and resources, is unaware of their existences.

\- Due to widespread poverty, famine, and economic stagnation, discontent with the High Eunuch's behind-the-scenes rule over the Chinese Federation outside of India (which was already a powder keg of rebellion waiting to explode) grows, especially as the High Eunuch's constant mismanagement of everything from the economy to the military begins to exacerbate the Federation's problems even more than they usually do (the fact that people had begun to see the High Eunuchs as Britannain lackeys/puppets, which the Eunuchs had indeed become, since they sold out their Japanese allies didn't help matters). Amid the rising discontent a new underground movement emerges, one that the High Eunuchs are completely oblivious to, called the Tongmenghui; said movement's plan was to overthrow the High Eunuchs and "restore" the Emperor/Empress to power and form a constitutional monarchy (their plans are strongly inspired by Japan's Meiji Restoration) to both give more power to the people and to better deal with the various issues plaguing the Chinese Federation which, due to secret dealing with India and other parts of the Federation (see below), would be reconstituted as the Heavenly Republic of China once the revolution succeeded. This movement, led by a man called Sun Yat-sen, is given covert support by the resistance movements throughout the Far East (within reason, given their limited resources), the EU, and even the Militarized Zone of India (which consists of the nations of India, Nepal, Bangladesh and Bhutan from OTL) after he agrees to grant them their own independence should they succeed. From 2016 onwards, they receive further support from a new source, a high-ranking military leader in the Federation named Li Xingke, who offers said aid, which is also given in secret, on the condition that the "ruling" monarch, 13-year old Empress Tianzi (who became Empress in 2013), is allowed to remain Empress and that she is allowed to leave the Vermilion (formerly Violet) Forbidden City in Beijing whenever she wished (Xingke is fiercely loyal to the Empress after she saved his life and is determined to honor a promise he made to her that he would help her leave the Forbidden City and that she would get to see the outside world). By 2017, this movement had a sophisticated intelligence network, a large and well-armed military force, and plenty of funding and is poised to make their move, along with the faction of the Chinese Military lead by Xingke, the following year.

\- Through secret dealings, the Tongmenghui and Xingke also offer deals to Ali Jinnah, leader of the Muslim League based in the Khyber Republic (or KR, which consists of OTLs Afghanistan and Pakistan) and the head of the KR's local milita forces, one Ahmad Shah Massoud, as well the Dalai Lama of Tibet (who had been exiled to India by order of the High Eunuchs in 1991 after Chinese Federation forces launched a violent crackdown of peaceful protesters, who were calling for Tibetan independence, that same year after which Tibet was fully occupied by the Chinese forces) and the leaders of the Khanate Restoration Movement (KRM), named Bogda Khan and Damdinii Sükhbaatar, who were based in Mongolia (which in this case consists of both the nation of Mongolia from OTL and the Chinese-controlled region of Inner Mongolia, which is also from OTL). The deal is that, in exchange for their faction's support in overthrowing the High Eunuchs when that time came, each of these nations would be granted their independence; in addition, the Khyber Republic would be allowed to join the MEF (which took part in these secret negotiations) should it choose to do so without fear of repercussions from the Chinese or the Indians. Sun-Yat Sen and Xingke made these deals despite the losses of manpower and territory since the rest of China sports a population of 2.5 billion people which still gives them the largest population of any power in the world (with all the advantages and problems such a population size brings with it).

 **xxxx**

2014 CE:

\- Lelouch begins gambling against Britannian nobles to earn additional funds for his future rebellion. This process continues up until 2017.

\- Ohgi's resistance cell acquires a few Glasgows which they practice in and use in some of their rebel activities. Kallen, who was a very gifted marksmen and martial artist (probably one of the best at both in Area 11) by this point, also learns that she is a very skilled Knightmare pilot which leads to her becoming the ace pilot of her resistance cell.

\- To simplify issues regarding the need for weaponry in the Areas in the Far East, Britannian military officials create five massive repositories of reserve weapons, which consists of four arsenals (one for handheld firearms, one for tanks and other traditional armored vehicles, one for artillery, and one for spare Knightmare Frames) and one facility that stores all forms of military aircraft. These repositories, which are heavily guarded, are located in northern Honshu. Furthermore, the newly established Britannian Asiatic Fleet decides to establish its main naval base in the Port of Hachinohe, which is converted into what becomes Hachinohe Naval Base which becomes home to almost all of the Asiatic Fleet (which constitutes half of the Britannian Naval Forces in terms of ships and related resources).

\- Operation Vengeance; Britannian forces in West Africa and Russia launch a massive offensive against the EU. Bolstered by the arrival of Sutherlands and Gloucesters, and by the incompetence of the EU generals/lackeys(of the elites) who were sent to stop them, they push deep into EU territory. In Africa, the Britannians manage to reach so far north that they seize the city of Derna, giving them access to the Mediterranean Sea which allows them to launch a surprise attack near Cannae, Italy (that attack is a failure for Britannia, however, see below for details); this also effectively splits the EU territory in Africa in half. In Russia, Britannia seizes Moscow and St. Petersburg and begins to threaten Kiev. This is the situation by the end of the summer of that year and is the greatest extent of Britannia's attempt to conquer the EU.

\- Battle of Cannae (2014): During the height of Operation Vengeance, Britannia sends a force of 100 Sutherlands in a surprise attack on Italy. The strike force is airdropped near the town of Cannae (the site of this modern battle is the same as that of a famous battle from ancient times when Carthaginian general Hannibal Barca crushed the Roman army sent against them, leaving almost 80,000 dead Romans in his wake). Several mistakes in planning the operation, however, meant that the strike force lands within sight of a W-0 unit nearby (all of whom were equipped with the new Alexanders), among whom was the then-Lieutenant Akito Hyuga (with a then-Major Leila Malcal in command of his unit and the operation; despite their young ages, both had shown their capabilities before, hence their ranks). Said unit, which was en route to Africa to stem the tide of the Britannian offensive, was instead sent to battle the Britannian strike force. All of the 10 members of the W-0 unit under Leila's command were killed in the battle, save for Akito... who, for all intents and purposes, single-handedly wipes out the entire strike force in an hour, which means the battle ends in an EU victory. News of the battle, including eyewitness accounts of Akito's brutality in battle, spreads like wildfire and, given the history of the area, parallels between Akito and Hannibal are made. This leads to Akito being given the moniker of "Hannibal's Ghost" alongside his reputation for martial prowess and brutality, both of which stick with him to the present day.

\- News of various scandals concerning many military and political officials, all of who were among the elites, who controlled the EU become known to the general public in the EU in late-August. Coupled with the disastrous (for the EU) offensive by Britannia and, most importantly of all, the news of the Battle of Cannae (specifically, the fact that the Britannian could launch forces as far deep into the EU as Italy, despite the EU victory there), these scandals help break the power of the corrupt elites as this news breaks out just before the early September elections for the EU Parliament and the EU Presidency, with the popular (and populist) Progressive Party and its affiliates, already in control of a third of the Parliamentary seats, seize every remaining seat in the Parliament (it was such a total victory that not a single candidate of the pro-elite parties was able to so much as gain even 20% of the vote in their respective elections). With the elites out of power and forced to leave their positions after the transition occurs in early October, the Progressives now have full control the EU government (along with the popular support to act on that power), with Progressive Party leader Jo Cox of Great Britain becoming the Prime Minister while fellow Progressive leader Yitzhak Rabin of the Republic of the Levant becomes the President of the EU. The Progressive's begin enacting their agenda, especially in regards to badly needed reforms and the rooting out the century-old corruption within the government, while making various changes within the military to help turn the tide of the war.

\- Prince Schneizel offers terms of surrender to the EU (which would lead to the EU breaking up and, over time, agreeing to come under occupation by Britannia) who, given the anti-Imperialist nature of the more competent Progressive Party, flatly reject the terms. In the Parliamentary meeting held to officially reject the terms, a British-EU Member of Parliament, one Winston Churchill, gives a stirring speech later titled "We Shall Never Surrender!" that becomes the ultimate, and most famous, declaration of defiance against Britannia throughout the EU, particularly the part that read, "...we shall fight on the seas and oceans, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our homelands, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight in the deserts and in the mountains, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender...!"

 **[Naturally I changed parts of the original excerpt of the speech to better fit the story; also, I only used this excerpt because it was the easiest to edit and because it's the most famous part of the real life speech. Also, in case it wasn't already obvious, Winston Churchill was born MUCH later in this timeline, hence why he's alive in this story in 2014 and beyond].**

\- As part of the changes in the EU military made by the new Progressive government, the state army system that had been supported by the now-ousted elites is disbanded (though each member nation can have its own militia force in the form of a "National Guard") as new military officials, with support and oversight from the Progressives in the civilian government, reorganize the state armies into new unified commands. Most notable among these are Army Groups Berber and Punic, fighting in North and West Africa, and Army Groups Cossack and Crimea, who are fighting in Eastern Europe/Russia. General Revil, after being sidelined by the former leaders in the EU, is placed in command of the two African-based Army Groups while General Fareed, who had also been sidelined by the EU's former leaders, now commands the two Army Groups based in Eastern Europe.

\- The reorganized EU armies in Africa begin to make some progress against the Britannians, with the latter's offensive there losing steam after their losses at Cannae, who are forced to withdraw from Derna even before Revil can organize his counteroffensive.

 **xxxx**

2015 CE:

-February: While on furlough in Rome, Leila (who is now a colonel after "commanding" the W-0 to victory in Cannae) and Akito (now a captain) have an armed confrontation with Ryo, Ayano, and Yukiya (who were civilian exiles at the time). While Akito defeats the three teens, Leila spares them and offers them a place in the W-0 squad which they reluctantly accept. Despite initial distrust between Akito and the three newcomers, as well as the outright rebellious actions on the part of said newcomers, the group eventually grow to trust each other and become an effective fighting unit, becoming the core of the new W-0 squad.

\- April:

1\. After completing his preparations, General Revil launches the first major EU counteroffensive since Britannia's Operation Vengeance. Revil's offensive, Operation Redemption, achieves a complete and total surprise against the Britannians. This initiative, coupled with the support of the W-0 squad and the better organized, more effective EU military, allows the EU to push Britannia out of the territory belonging to the EU member nation in North Africa, the Saharan Republic, by the end of the month. By the end of June, the EU reclaims half of New Mail's territory as well, undoing all of Britannia's gains in Africa during Operation Vengeance. By the time the offensive stalls in mid-July, the Britannians have been pushed back from the original starting points of Operation Vengeance to the newly-established Malian Front. With the war in Africa reduced to a stalemate yet again, the W-0 squad is transferred to the battle in Eastern Europe and Russia. As an obvious result of this reversal, plans by the Britannian military to attack and conquer the Great Congo, Ethopia, Zululand, and the MEF are scrapped.

 **[For an idea of where the Malian Front is located, imagine a line in West Africa, south of which consists of lands occupied by the Britannians. Said lands consists of the real-life nations of Guinea-Bissau, Guinea, Sierra Leone, Liberia, the Ivory Coast (the nation), Ghana, Togo, Benin, the southern half of Nigeria, as well as the southernmost parts of both Mali and Burkina Faso, and some parts of western Cameroon].**

2\. At the same time that Operation Redemption begins, General Fareed, having also finished his preparations, launches his own offensive into Russia known as Operation Red Dawn. Despite stiff resistance and slow progress in the northern half of the offensive, due to the presence of the elite Britannian military order known as Knights of St. Michael (led by Akito's own brother by this point), the southern half of the offensive makes steady progress, with EU forces recapturing Moscow by early August. It's at this moment that the Wyvern Squadron arrives and, with a squad of Alexanders under his command, Fareed begins preparations for the final stage of Operation Red Dawn. During that period, the W-0 unit has several minor and inconclusive skirmishes with the Knights of St. Michael (during which time Akito and Shin, the latter of whom having Geassed the former years earlier only for the former to be saved by Leila and her Geass, learn of each other's fates and swear to kill each other) as the EU forces slowly push deeper into Russia. Ultimately, they end up surrounding and besieging St. Petersburg, forcing any remaining Britannian forces in western Russia either into creating an improvised, and clearly temporary, defensive line ahead of the EU forces who are unable to break through but ONLY because their attention is currently focused on the recapture of St. Petersburg.

\- September: Due to a growing rift with Shin caused by a growing list of issues, one member of the Knights of St. Michael, one Ashley Ashra, has a bitter falling out with his fellow knights who then betray him and nearly kill him. Angry, and fully disillusioned with Britannia, Ashley manages to survive the attempted backstabbing and defects to the EU. Despite the obvious suspicions towards the him, Ashley convinces General Fareed and Prime Minister Cox (who learns of the knight's defection pretty quickly) to let him fight against his former comrades, with Ashra joining the W-0 after he gives crucial intelligence on Britannian forces in the St. Petersburg enclave to the EU forces. Ashley does eventually earn the trust and camaraderie of the other members of the Wyvern Squadron, especially after his actions in the following month, with Ashra ultimately rising to the rank of Captain. and being placed in command of the unit within the W-0 Squad compromised of other Britannian exiles, by 2016.

\- October:

1\. The climax of Operation Red Dawn, which will be forever known as Red October, begins on October 3 when General Fareed, after finishing his preparation which he adjusted to account for the intel provided by Ashra, launches an offensive against the besieged Britannian forces, including the Knights of St. Michael, in and around St. Petersburg, with the W-0 squad spearheading the battle. For the next 21 days, the EU and Britannian forces engaged in the most brutal fighting in the entire war as the EU slowly closes on the besieged city, with the Wyvern Squad and the Knights of St. Michael fighting each other again and again, day after day.

2\. On the 18th day of the operation, the Wyvern Squad manages to break into the main Britannian stronghold in the St. Petersburg enclave, fittingly named Fort Hyuga, and fight in the climactic battle of Red October specifically (and Red Dawn generally). The Battle of Fort Hyuga ends with the Wyverns victorious and the Knights of St. Michael wiped out to the last, with Akito finally ending the life of his brother Shin (with some help from Leila and her Geass) in the climactic finale. Aside from Ashley Ashra, who had obviously left the order, the only other surviving member of the Knights of St. Michael was one Jean Rowe who was at Fort Charles delivering a classified message to the fort commander when the EU had completed their encirclement of St. Petersburg before Britannia could react and was, therefore, cut off from the rest of her order. As a result, she was unable to take part in the climatic showdown.

3\. With Fort Hyuga under their control, EU forces now have a clear path into St. Petersburg and launch a massive assault to take the city. On the 21st day of Red October, the senior Britannian military commander in the city (who was now in charge of all remaining forces there after the extermination of the Knights of St. Michael) finally surrendered both the city and their surviving forces to General Fareed and his army, ending Red October and, with St. Petersburg and Moscow in EU hands once again, Operation Red Dawn itself officially ends.

4\. All Britannian forces still in western Russia fall back to the main Britannian defensive line in Russia, the supposedly nigh-impregnable Ural Front from where the Britannians had first launched the eastern half of Operation Vengeance more than a year earlier, leaving both sides right back where they started before then. Despite both Fareed's tactical and strategic brilliance, and the skill of the Wyvern Squad who remain in the east to aid the fight there (minus the times they go on furlough to rest and recuperate), the fight in the east, once again, becomes a grueling stalemate at the foot of the Ural Mountains by Halloween, with General Fareed moving his forward base of operations to Kordon, a small village with a stop on the Trans-Siberian Railroad/Highway, which is 60 miles from the front lines (which put his base 103 miles away from Fort Charles).

\- November:

1\. Realizing the need for better equipment for their military, the EU leadership decides to approve of the development of all of Dr. Inami's proposed weapons and other technologies. The proposed Knightmare Frames and other high end proposals were also approved, as well as ideas for new Knightmare Frames that Inami had come up with since his previous proposals were first rejected, including a Knightmare Frame specifically designed for Akito Hyuga's personal use, though most of these would not ready until near the end of 2017...

2\. Lelouch learns of the existence of Camelot and the Lancelot project, as well as the project that is developing the Bradford. Realizing that this could be a problem for him, he does his best to keep tabs on the projects as he slowly prepares for his inevitable rebellion.

3\. With the Knights of St. Michael gone (either dead or, in Ashley's case, having defected to the EU), Jean Rowe returns to Britannia and gains favor with members of the Imperial Court.

\- December: Prince Clovis and his right hand man, General Bartley Asprius, learn of C.C.'s existence and, after a short pursuit, capture and contain C.C. With Clovis' backing, General Bartley creates the very secretive Code R Research Team (it's so secretive that almost none of the royal family knew, save for the Emperor and V.V. though Clovis is unaware of this) in order to research C.C.'s abilities, specifically her immortality. Based in a secret facility near the Narita Mountains, the supposed location of the secret main base of the JLF, the project is headed by Joseph Fenette (father of Ashford student, and "friend" of Lelouch, Shirley Fenette). To better hide the truth of the endeavor, Code R is classified as a Black Directive (the highest level of classified in Britannian; anything considered a Black Directive is so heavily secretive that, officially, they don't even exist) and the explanation for those who have clearance to access info on Black Directives is that the program is meant to develop poison gas (though this comes with its own problems as chemical weapons are considered Weapons of Mass Destruction [WMDs] and have been officially banned internationally, an agreement that even Emperor Charles is determined to honor).

 **xxxx**

2016 CE:

\- Suzaku, deciding to try and change Britannia from within in order to "improve" the situation for the Eleven populace, joins the Britannian military and becomes an Honorary Britannian. This leads to a falling out between him and his surviving family members who cut off all contact with him.

\- The G.G.D.C.F. 5th Mobile Regiment (the 5th Mobile for short), a Britannian military regiment made up of members of the Pureblood faction (a faction within the Britannian government and military who are against the system of Honorary Britannians) arrive in Area 11. The unit is led by Count Kewell Soresi, with his sister, Countess Marika Soresi, acting as his second in command.

 **[Villeta Nu does not exist in this fic; elements of her plotline will be used, though only parts and only up to a point, but Villeta's character is not needed in this version of the story so I removed her entirely. Also, from what little info I could find, Marika is supposed to by 14-15 years old at the start of the story in Code Geass insofar as the canon is concerned but, in this fic, her age has been changed so, in this fic, she's 18 at the point the story starts].**

\- General Bartley had C.C. moved to a Code R facility within the Tokyo Settlement for unspecified reasons.

\- Ohgi and his resistance cell learn of Code R but they also falsely believe the explanation that it is a project for developing poison gas. They see this as an opportunity to expose the truly awful nature of Britannia and begin planning an attack on the Tokyo Settlement facility where the capsules containing "poison gas" are being stored.

\- Lelouch secretly learns of Kallen's true persona and her involvement in the Japanese resistance movement but, being a (for the moment) passive supporter of the rebels, decides to keep said knowledge to himself.

\- When the Knight of Six from the Knights of the Round retires, Jean Rowe is able to convince the Emperor, through her connections, to make her the new Knight of Six.

 **xxxx**

2017 CE:

\- September: The Lancelot is finally completed and, eager to find a pilot capable of using it, Lloyd Asplund and his research assistant, Cécile Croomy, head to Area 11 with the Knightmare Frame in tow, minus a Cockpit Ejection System that Lloyd will not install until mid-October. Lelouch learns of the Lancelot's arrival to Area 11 and, despite not knowing what the Lancelot is exactly capable of, he decides to keep as close an eye on that potential threat (despite his calculations that suggest that he won't be ready to make his move for another 10 years, he makes sure he is ready for any future situation he might find himself in), especially since his own 7th-gen Knightmare Frame, the Kuro Taiyou, won't be completed for another month.

\- October 1: The Shinjuku Incident/Massacre occurs -

1\. After a months of planning, members of Ohgi's resistance cell, including Kallen, attack the Code R facility in the Tokyo Settlement and steal one of the capsules stored there, specifically that one that contains C.C. (they're unaware of this, however). With their cargo secure, the resistance fighters try to drive away to safety... and that's when things go horribly wrong as their truck, which contains both the capsule and a refurbished red Glasgow, crashes at a construction site and temporarily breaks down. The rebels soon get the truck running and speed off, but not before they unknowingly pick up a stowaway in the form of Lelouch (the exiled prince having observed the crash and went to see if the people in the truck needed help) who finds himself trapped in the truck's trailer until it crashes, again somewhere inside the Shinjuku Ghetto, after the driver is killed.

2\. Kallen, who is in the drive riding shotgun, goes into the trailer (Lelouch manages to hide from her and is also able to recognize her) and pilots the Glasgow when she learns that the Britannians are hot on their tail. Despite her superior piloting skills, Kallen is forced to retreat for the moment when she is attacked by Kewell who pilot a far superior Sutherland, with her Glasgow missing an arm. She links up with Ohgi and the rest of the cell who arrived in Shinjuku hours earlier and had managed to evacuate most of the civilians inside the Ghetto beforehand on the off chance something went wrong... as indeed it does, as the Britannian military mobilizes.

3\. Clovis gets word of the attack on the Code R Tokyo facility as well as the subsequent theft of the capsule with C.C. in it and, desperate to stop the terrorists from exposing his project, sends the Royal Guard, the 5th Mobile (including Kewell and his sister Marika), and a large number of Honorary Britannian soldiers to contain the threat and to destroy all possible evidence and witnesses, though he lies about the terrorist having poison gas. One of those soldiers, Suzaku Kururugi, is the first to find the truck and and has a brief surprise reunion with Lelouch (with the former surprised to see that his friend had apparently been working out, while the latter is surprised to see his friend as part of the Britannian military). Said reunion is interrupted, however, when the capsule is opened and the contents within are revealed. Realizing that something is wrong, Suzaku and Lelouch get the restrained C.C. out of the truck. The due is then confronted by a group of soldiers whose commander shoots Suzaku when the teen tries to convince the commander to not kill Lelouch and the girl, with the former taking the latter with him before he tries to flee from the soldiers after seeing his best friend get shot. Suzaku survives, however, and is found by Lloyd who, for whatever reason, decides to see if Suzaku is the pilot he's looking for (by sheer chance, Suzaku does indeed have the Right Stuff to pilot the Lancelot; his actions that day allow him to get promoted from the rant of Private to Warrant Officer).

 **[I'm not apologizing for that Right Stuff joke; I couldn't resist so I added it, ok?].**

4\. Those soldiers who found Suzaku, Lelouch, and C.C. finally catch up to the latter two after their commander shootx Suzaku. The commander shoots at Lelouch but the boy is saved by C.C. (who recognized the boy as Marianne's son) who takes the bullet for him, seemingly killed by a shot to the head. The commander and his soldiers all prepare to fire on Lelouch but, before they can, C.C. speaks with Lelouch telepathically and creates a Geass Contract with him, giving him his own Geass (which has "The Power of Absolute Obedience") which he then uses to force the soldiers and their commander to shoot themselves. After this Lelouch, once he realizes the amazing power he now possesses (and realizing he could start his rebellion much sooner than planned, though he pushes that though aside), examines the "dead" body of the girl and is surprised to see the bullet wound on her forehead already healing and realizes she's alive. At this point a Sutherland appears, piloted by Marika, which Lelouch steals after using his Geass on Marika, during which he learns of both his limitation of requiring direct eye contact for the Geass to work and the ability to give multiple commands with one use of Geass so long as he maintains eye contact with his target. With Sutherland in hand, Lelouch takes an unconscious C.C. with him and takes control of the Knightmare, leaving a confused Marika behind.

5\. Lelouch learns of Clovis' plan to slaughter all the people in the ghetto, be they terrorist or innocent civilian (those who had yet to evacuate the area, at least), which enrages Lelouch who resolves to defeat the Britannian forces, save Kallen, her allies and the remaining civilians, interrogate and kill Clovis, and escape the Ghetto alive. To that end, he saves Kallen after Kewell catches up to her and helps her destroy Kewell's Knightmare, knocking him out of the fight, after which contacts Ohgi and the members of his resistance cell and, using the designation "K-1," convinces the members of the cell to follow his orders after learning that they had only planned to reveal the existence of the poison gas capsules (they did not plan to use the poison gas). With that, Lelouch guides the rebels to a poorly guarded cache of Sutherlands and Gloucesters that they will use in the battle, except for Kallen who continues use her Glasgow as she and the rebels follow Lelouch's orders which allows them to devastate Clovis' forces.

6\. During the process of kicking Clovis' ass and coordinating the evacuation of all of the civilians who had yet to evacuate the Ghetto, Lelouch overhears transmissions from the Britannians that confirm, in his mind at least, that the Lancelot was present and was awaiting a pilot to command it, at which point Lelouch begins planning countermeasures to deal with the mystery Knightmare. Moments later, C.C. finally wakes up and, after she and Lelouch finally introduce themselves (with C.C. introducing herself with just those initials), she tells him of some of the capabilities and restrictions of Geass (most notably, she tells him of the fact that, once a Geass is powerful enough, it can't be deactivated) but refuses to tell Lelouch of the conditions of his contract with her, much to his annoyance. With the battle raging around them, Lelouch and C.C. agree to discuss these matters (minus the contract), later as Lelouch, who learns that the last of the civilians have finally been evacuated, plans to deal with the Lancelot's inevitable (at least to him) arrival on the battlefield.

7\. As expected, Clovis approves the launch of the Lancelot after much of his forces are destroyed by Lelouch and the resistance cell. Suzaku rushes into battle only to find the Ghetto completely deserted until being ambushed by a group of rebel Sutherlands with Chaos Mines. The Lancelot manages to withstand the attack but Suzaku is unable to take down his assailants. As he fruitlessly pursues his attackers, he is attacked by Kallen in her red Glasgow who then takes off, with Suzaku in pursuit of her. She leads him into a trap set by Lelouch and ejects from her Glasgow... moments before Lelouch blows up a building which then falls on the Lancelot. The Lancelot and its pilot survive the trap but are forced to withdraw due to the Knightmare Frame running on low energy as a result of the effort to survive the Chaos Mines and a falling building.

8\. With all major threats dealt with, Lelouch orders Ohgi, Kallen, and their group to get out of Shinjuku with the equipment he gave them, agreeing to meet with them later in a day. After this Lelouch discards the Sutherland he had been using and, along with C.C., is able to infiltrate the G-1 Mobile Base where Clovis is located (they do through this through a combination of a couple of soldier uniforms and Lelouch's Geass). Lelouch then holds Clovis at gunpoint and forces the prince to order the withdrawal of all of his remaining forces, saving any holdout civilians who still remained in Shinjuku, before revealing his identity to his brother (with C.C. following suit) and, after using Geass to interrogate Clovis and getting info on who might know the truth of his mother's murder and some vital info for his upcoming rebellion, Lelouch has C.C. execute Clovis (which wasn't hard to do since C.C. obviously had a grudge against the prince) with a shot from a pistol. With that, the two escape.

9\. Before heading back to Ashford Academy, Lelouch takes a risky gamble to earn the rebel's trust and meets up with Ohgi's resistance cell (specifically the leaders of said cell which consisted of Ohgi, Kallen, Shinichirō Tamaki, Yoshitaka Minami, Kent Sugiyama, Naomi Inoue, and Toru Yoshida), shocking everyone (especially Kallen), with his identity. He explains who he is, what his plans are (as well as what he did to Clovis), and the situation with him (minus anything related to C.C., who is waiting somewhere else, and Geass), and makes a proposition: he and Ohgi's cell should join forces. Despite the obvious suspicions among the rebels, Ohgi says he'll agree to the proposal if Lelouch can prove himself one more time. Satisfied with this, Lelouch asks them to not say anything about his identity (and to address him by the codename "Zero" for security reasons from this meeting onwards) and says that he will be sending a gift to them along with Kallen very soon as a show of good faith. He then leaves the area, joins up with C.C., and then sneaks back into Ashford Academy, after which Jeremiah scolds Lelouch for going missing until he and Sayoko are taken to a room and, with C.C. at his side, Lelouch explains the situation in its entirety (including the whole issue with Geass) to both his retainers. Despite their misgivings, Jeremiah and Sayoko agree to aid Lelouch in his new plans. After C.C. reveals additional key about Geass, Lelouch allows her to hide with him at Ashford, though he didn't have much choice even if he didn't want to have her hide with him. He decides to have her enroll at the Academy as a student (wearing a disguise, of course) so as to avoid the possible security risks that would come from having a pretty green-haired girl appearing out of nowhere to live with him with no explanation (if she were to be discovered, of course) to which she agrees to, albeit reluctantly. Lelouch also has a personal contact (who he has used Geass on to keep the project a secret from the man) create a flamboyant disguise for him (Lelouch), one that he plans to use for his future rebel persona, which is completed by the following morning.

\- October 2:

1\. News of Clovis' death reaches that public and, while a new Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy for Area 11 are being chosen (the new Viceroy will be Princess Cornelia, who was helping drive off an EU offensive on the Ural Front, even clashing with Akito and Wyvern Squad at one at one point, while her blood sister Euphemia, who just finished reforming the laws and policies in the occupied zone of Russo-Britannia to alleviate the plight of those people living in Russia east of the Ural Front, despite the issue of constant attacks by pro-EU partisans within Euro-Russia, becomes Sub-Viceroy), Kewell and Marika become the temporary Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy, respectively. Kewell uses the opportunity to try and discredit the Honorary Britannian system by blaming Suzaku for the murder of Prince Clovis and imprisoning him until he is ready for his rigged trial. Marika, who is not really that much of a Pureblood (in terms of ideology) herself, agrees to help her dear brother with the scheme despite her personal objections; she is tasked with guarding the courthouse where Suzaku's trial is to take place while Kewell will lead the procession to said courthouse, with said procession being made into a public spectacle with the aid of Britannian "news" station Hi-TV and its producer/on-site director Diethard Reed (who was unable to join the BBC due to his tendency to manipulate information, hence his current position). News of Suzaku's apparent involvement in the murder, his subsequent imprisonment, and the upcoming military parade and trial, also reach the public.

2\. Euphemia receives news of her new position first and, having just finished her reforms in Occupied Russia, head to Area 11 ahead of her sister, entering Area 11 in secret during the afternoon of the following day. Only a few people, including Lloyd, are aware of this.

3\. While in his cell, Suzaku is visited by Lloyd who reveals that the people he was worried about (Lelouch and C.C.) more than likely survived since they were not on the list of casualties from the Shinjuku Incident (since most casualties were Britannian soldiers anyways, however, this was hardly a surprise). Unfortunately, Lloyd also reveals that Suzaku will probably be found guilty in a rigged trial and executed immediately afterwards, which Suzaku is willing to accept as his fate.

4\. In the early morning hours at Ashford Academy, Lelouch and Kallen (still under her guise of a sickly student) have a tense and uneasy conversation about Lelouch's involvement with her and her rebel cell, which nearly undoes everything when Lelouch accidentally reveals the existence of his Geass (which he has to then explain to Kallen so as to placate her). After Lelouch makes it clear that he is indeed sincere in his desire to join the rebellion, that is not a spy, and that he never used nor did he ever plan to use Geass on her or anything of her friends, Kallen decides to trust Lelouch (for now, at least) who, learning of Kallen's special set of skills and the details of her brother's death, takes her to Theta Base alongside Jeremiah (the existence of the massive complex of tunnel and caverns, and underground fortress hideout held within that complex, underneath her school comes as a shock to Kallen). Lelouch then presents her with the body of Naoto Kozuki (he managed to find the man's unmarked grave and had it exhumed to allow Kallen to give her brother a proper burial which, along with the other gift he had for her, was meant to further earn the trust of Kallen and the rest of her resistance cell). Lelouch then shows Kallen the various Knightmares stored within Theta Base, including the nearly complete Kuro Taiyou which he explains will be his personal Knightmare Frame once done, before presenting Kallen the gift he had promised to her and the members of her resistance cell. Said gift is the spare Gloucester Arturia which now had a new paint job matching that of Kallen's old Glasgow (the ex-prince assumed that she had a thing for such a color) that Kallen could use for the time being as her personal Knightmare Frame. Kallen's newfound joy is cut short when she and Lelouch learn of the news of Suzaku's imprisonment. Despite Kallen's somewhat negative views of Suzaku for joining Britannia and turning his back on Japan, Lelouch is determined to save his best friend and, seeing the opportunity presented to him, has Kallen go back to her cell's hideout by using the secret underground tunnels and has her take the Gloucester Arturia, along with enough spare parts, weapons, ammo, and energy fillers to maintain it, as well as a message to Ohgi. Said message asks for him and the leaders of his cell to meet Zero at the ruined Tokyo Tower at noon.

5\. Ohgi, Kallen and the other leaders of their cell meet up at Tokyo Tower at the appointed time and, on Lelouch's orders, the group then boards the train that stopped in the station at the tower before he then tells the group to head to the front, at which point he reveals to them his new masked persona of Zero. After agreeing to go along with the persona, Lelouch discusses the need to fight Britannia, not its people, that they should not target innocent people, and that that their actions will not be enough to change things. After that he reveals his plans to honor his end of his bargain with Ohgi by "doing the impossible" and rescuing Suzaku from his undeserved fate. He then goes further and says that he'll only need two people from their cell to do it and, despite the rebels' obvious skepticism, Ohgi and Kallen agree to volunteer for the project and decide to meet with Zero at another spot at sunset. Once there, Zero discusses his plan which involves them creating a replica of Clovis personal transport (though they only need to replicate the exterior and make sure that it works) as well as a replica of the "poison gas" capsule (once completed, it is filled with harmless colored steam) which need to be completed by the following afternoon, a task that they are successful in achieving.

\- October 3: The Blue Incident -

 **[This is basically the Orange Incident from episode 4 of Code Geass with a new name because there can only be ONE Orange Boy and it will always be the MEMORABLE JEREMIAH "MOTHERFUCKING LOYALTY" GOTTWALD, BABY! ^^]**

1\. The procession to the courthouse for Suzaku's trial gets underway at night. With a large military escort, with Kewell at it's head, and with full coverage of the event by Hi-TV (and with the BBC denied coverage of the event), the procession starts off without a hitch. As they go over the one bridge on the procession's path, however, Zero sneaks into the procession by approaching it in the fake-Clovis transport (Kewell foolishly allows it to approach them when he receives word of it), driven by Kallen, at which point Zero then makes his grand debut.

2\. Kewell has Zero and his vehicle surrounding by several Sutherlands but Zero, anticipating this, reveals the capsule of "poison gas" (Kewell never saw what was really inside the capsule in Shinjuku so he still believes that is was poison gas) and, as a result, managed to make hostages of Kewell, his men, and all the civilian spectators that crowded both sides of the road (with the civilians being unaware of the fact that they were indeed hostages at that point). Diethard, who was on site and frustrated with the film crews inability to get close to the standoff, approaches the confrontation with camera on hand just as Kewell rejects Zero's demands for an exchange of the the capsule of "poison gas" for Suzaku on the ground that Suzaku killed Clovis. As a result, Diethard is ability to get a clear audio-visual recording of Zero when the masked man rejects Kewell's accusation and reveals that he (this is to say Zero) was the one who killed Clovis (which is only partially true since he only gave the order for C.C. to do the deed though he obviously omits that detail). Due to Diethard's recording of the event, Zero's declaration is seen by many, including Princess Cornelia (who is en route to Area 11 at that moment).

3\. As Diethard continues recording the event, filled with an excitement and passion he hadn't felt in a long time, a now enraged Kewell prepares to have Zero shot before Zero warns him that the public will learn of the "Blue Initiative" (a fabrication that Lelouch uses to both catch Kewell off guard and to indirectly implicate the Pureblood leader as being a possible collaborator) and, having now thrown Kewell into a state of confusion, Zero then uses his Geass to command Kewell to let him, his collaborators (Ohgi and Kallen), and Suzaku go free, which Kewell does under the effects of Geass. With Suzaku now released and under his protection, releases the harmless steam inside the "poison gas" capsule, causing the civilians to panic and the throwing military guards into disarray. By the time the gas clears. by which point it was obvious that the gas was harmless, Zero had vanished with Suzaku (Ohgi, using a transport hidden nearby uses the chaos to reach Zero and his group and drive them away to safety with the steam as a cover). Realizing that their plans were now ruined and, suspicious of Zero's talk about a "Blue Initiative," two of the Purebloods who were part of the convoy confront a still Geassed Kewell and, when they are provoked by the Count's response, accuse the man of being Zero's ally and, therefore, a traitor. When Kewell, still under the effects of Geass, seems to confirm this, the now enraged Purebloods gun him down, making Kewell the only fatality on that day.

4\. Zero brings Suzaku to a secluded area in an unknown Ghetto where the masked man offers Suzaku the chance to join him. After Suzaku questions him about his role in Clovis' murder, during which time he learned that Zero commanded the terrorists that day and was responsible for the building that fell on top of him (and accidentally revealing to Zero that he was the pilot of the Lancelot), he rejects Zero's offer but thanks him for saving his life before heading back to his trial (which Zero reluctantly allows), willingly returning to Britannian custody. Despite this turn of events, Ohgi acknowledges that Zero/Lelouch had delivered on his promise to do the impossible by freeing Suzaku which, as Ohgi points out, means that the ex-prince fulfilled Ohgi's requirement to prove himself once more and, true to his word, Ohgi accepts the proposal that Lelouch had given them two days earlier. Lelouch, through his Zero persona, is made the leader of the rebel cell.

5\. As the events on the bridge were ongoing, Jeremiah performed a task given to him by Lelouch. Using some of Lelouch's connections as well as some of his own that he has through the Gottwald family (former allies of Marianne who, unlike the others, were able to maintain their status despite the efforts of her enemies; this meant, however, that the Gottwald family bore a grudge against the Imperial regime and was one of the few liberal nobles with power in Britannia willing to help rebel/dissident groups within the empire), Jeremiah acquires documents that reveal the Pureblood's scheme almost in its entirety (all the documents leave out the fact that Marika Soresi knew anything about it and makes it seem that Kewell, who intentionally left her name out of said documents, and a few others who planned the whole fiasco were the only ones who knew of the scheme) and, after Zero makes his escape, Jeremiah has the incriminating documents covertly delivered to a reporter who works for the BBC who, after confirming the authenticity of the documents, then go on to expose the truth about what was really going on in a special report the following morning. This revelation, while not surprising to the Numbers or the average Britannian, pisses off a lot of people. Small riots begin to break out in many parts of the empire.

\- October 4:

1\. Marika, though initially suspected of being involved in the "Blue Initiative," is not brought to trial over the issue due to lack of evidence; she stays on as the temporary Sub-Viceroy of Area 11 (a position that she, to her relief, is due to relinquish that night) and, with Kewell dead, she is now the one in charge of Area 11 for most of the day. Members of the Purebloods, however, still suspect her of treason, especially due to her known personal dislike of the Pureblood ideology, and are determined to eliminate her. To that end, they approach Marika just as she finished preparations for Cornelia's arrival in the afternoon to inform her of a report that claims Zero was spotted somewhere in Shinjuku Ghetto, which in fact is merely a ploy to lure her into a trap where 10 Pureblood members, all riding in Sutherlands, are waiting for Marika who, using her personal Gloucester (she was a far superior Knightmare Pilot than her brother and was able to acquire a Gloucester after her Sutherland was stolen at Shinjuku) arrives at sunset.

2\. In the late morning, Suzaku's trial begins and ends an hour after it starts. Between Zero's public confession to having been the one to murder Clovis and the BBC's report exposing Kewell's scheme and scapegoating (which had aired a few hours earlier during that day's run of _Good Morning, Britannia!_ ) of Suzaku for the sake of said scheme, it was clear that Suzaku was set up and, therefore, the court released him and allowed him to keep his position in the military. As Suzaku exits the courthouse where his "trial" took place, he ends up meeting Euphemia (the girl was, somehow, falling from the sky, apparently, and was caught by Suzaku), though the Honorary Britannian is unaware of her true identity and, as a result, knows her as "Euphie" which is the name she uses to introduce herself. She "tricks" Suzaku into walking with her around Tokyo Settlement and, while he is quick to realize this and does point it out, he stays by the girl's side for almost the entire day as the two enjoy themselves and their time together (Suzaku even picks up a stray cat that, while clearing not liking Suzaku since it keeps biting him, he eventually adopts and name Arthur). In the mid-afternoon, however, she requests that Suzaku take her to the Shinjuku Ghetto which he does.

3\. As the sun is setting that day, Euphie and Suzaku arrive at the Shinjuku Ghetto and reach a small improvised memorial made for the lives lost in the Shinjuku Incident/Massacre (thankfully, however, there were very few name on the list of dead Japanese etched onto the memorial, thanks to the efforts of Lelouch and Ohgi's resistance cell). After they pay respects to those few lives lost, Suzaku then breaks up a scuffle between two students from Ashford Academy and a group of Japanese/Elevens, which included Tamaki. After this, he and Euphie talk about the state of the world and what Suzaku is trying to do by joining the military before the conversation is suddenly interrupted when the two notice an explosion of some sort nearby. At this point, Lloyd and Cecile arrive on the spot with the Lancelot inside their trailer. Suzaku convinces Lloyd to allow him to break up the fight (which he learns is a fight between members of the Pureblood faction) and, after saying his "farewell" to Euphie, enters the Lancelot and rushed into the fight.

4\. Marika arrives at the spot where Zero is supposedly located only to be ambushed. Marika is able to fend off her assailants and, having realized very quickly that she had been set up by the Pureblood, is enraged by this betrayal and fights like a person possessed, quickly taking out two of her attackers. The other Purebloods believe they having an opening and try to attack her all at once, only for their attack to be stopped when Suzaku arrives in the Lancelot to help break up the fight. With Suzaku's reluctant help, Marika attacks the other assailants and is able to knockout another Pureblood Sutherland, with Suzaku doing so as well, before the six remaining Sutherlands seemingly break off the attack... only for one of them to then use a Chaos Mine against Suzaku's Lancelot just as Euphie is rushing into the fight out in the open. Realizing that evading the attack would mean that Euphie would get hit by the Chaos Mine, he is forced to use the Lancelot's Blaze Luminous defense system to protect himself, the Lancelot, and Euphie from the onslaught of the Chaos Mine. As in the Shinjuku Incident/Massacre, Suzaku's Knightmare is able to withstand the attack and, with the brief respite that had formed between the two groups, Euphemia finally intervenes and, after revealing her actual identity, she is able to force the Purebloods and Marika to stand down. Suzaku, having exited the Lancelot after the Princess revealed her identity, apologizes for his very casual behavior around her that day but Euphemia, who was perfectly fine with it, simply brushes it off by not addressing that and asks if Suzaku would let her help him in his quest for a gentler, more peaceful, world, which Suzaku gratefully accepts (this is the beginning of their eventual relationship). After the Purebloods withdraw on Euphie orders, Marika also approaches the princess and apologizes for the incident which Euphie allows to let slide; Marika also, to Suzaku's surprise, apologizes to him for getting him involved in this mess and for what her brother tried to do him before she thanks him for saving her life. Suzaku accepts the gratitude before Euphemia asks that they set aside the discussion of the matter for another day. Euphemia then enters the trailer for the Lancelot and, with Suzaku and Marika in their respective Knightmare Frames acting as escort, Cecile drives Euphie to the Viceroy's Palace (which is the center of government for the Tokyo Settlement and, in fact, for all of Area 11) to await Cornelia's arrival.

5\. Cornelia arrives in Area 11 at night and is greeted by an entourage consisting of Euphemia, Suzaku (who was ordered to stay to discuss certain matters), Marika, and military and administrative officials, as well as a large and formidable security detail. After warning Euphie (who she addresses by her office of "Sub-Viceroy" due to protocol) to not do something as reckless as what she did earlier in the day, Cornelia having learned of what had happened before arriving, and thanking Suzaku for protecting her sister (despite her distrust of Numbers from Areas 10-18, which in her case was exclusively because of security concerns and not because of any racist ideology, she is able to look past then when she feels it someone has earned it), the-now Viceroy Cornelia (she was given the rank and title automatically as Kewell's death left Area 11 without a Viceroy to pass the office unto her) observes Marika officially passing the office of Sub-Viceroy to Euphemia. Cornelia then asks Marika if preparations for her (Cornelia's) administration were made, the Countess being well aware of what Cornelia wanted as the new Viceroy had sent her orders on how to prepare for her coming to Area 11; Marika, in fact, had received those orders an hour before Suzaku's trial had begun. The former Pureblood (Euphemia allowed Marika to leave the group and the military unit they controlled which she had been part of, and Cornelia approved of the arrangement, having decided to transfer Marika into her personal forces, known as Victoria's Pride, for the time being) says that she did as much of it as she could but, due to years of mismanagement, laxity, poor choices, decadence, and corruption under Clovis' reign as Viceroy, the entire system in Area 11, from top to bottom, was a complete mess and, as such, Marika was only able to mobilize military units with the Greater Tokyo Area, collect what little intelligence on Zero that they had, and scrap the welcoming party that was meant to be held for Cornelia's arrival (this was custom but Cornelia, who despised such extravagant formalities, has made it a point in her orders that Marika was to scrap the party) and used that time and those resources to install what few additional security features in key areas of Area 11 that she could. Realizing the gravity of the situation, Cornelia and Euphemia head to the former's new office with Marika and, surprisingly, Suzaku to hear the rest of this briefing and to discuss certain other issues.

6\. Marika, determined to clear her sullied name and determined to bring Zero to justice, begins her own private investigation on the masked rebel shortly after the meeting with Cornelia, Euphemia, and Suzaku. Using what little clues she could recall from the theft of her Sutherland in Shinjuku, she tries to follow whatever leads she can get with her focus being on a connection between Zero and the Britannian student whose outlines she vaguely remembers from Shinjuku.

7\. Lelouch learns of the arrival of Cornelia and Euphemia and, realizing the changes this will bring to his plans, discusses the matter with Ohgi and their resistance group so as to prepare for the whatever moves the new Viceroy will make. Lelouch also uses that time, and the time he had the following day outside of classes, to learn what the members of the rebel cell, aside from Kallen whose abilities he had already been able to gauge, were capable of in terms of abilities so he can know what kind of soldiers he has which will allow him to change the group's training regimens and organization accordingly.

\- October 5:

1\. Euphemia has a short meeting with Reuben Ashford and is able to have Suzaku enroll in Ashford Academy (Suzaku having gone without an education ever since the Invasion of Japan), with Euphemia as his sponsor so as to silence any protest from some of the more hard-line families (despite being more liberal than many of their counterparts in the nobility in Area 11 and elsewhere, the Ashfords still have to deal with more the hard-line nobles in Area 11) who have their children enrolled in the academy (since Euphemia is an Imperial Princess, any argument made by those families on the matter of Suzaku's enrollment would fail almost instantly). Suzaku is informed of this and is given a uniform, as he is to begin classes at Ashford the following day.

2\. After Euphemia returns from her business at Ashford Academy, she and Cornelia, with Marika at their side, have a meeting with the military and administrative officials to discuss the current state of affairs in Area 11. They learn that, in terms of the systems in place to run the colony (and, in fact, with almost everything else in the colony), the situation was even worse than either Cornelia or even Marika had thought (due to her very short tenure as Sub-Viceroy and the distractions caused by both the Blue Incident and the Pureblood's attempt on her life, Marika didn't have enough time to learn of the full extent of the mess Area 11 was really in). Realizing that there were certain things she had to deal with before she could even think of eliminating the rebel groups in Area 11, Cornelia cancels an earlier order for her forces to wipe out the Blood of the Samurai Faction and the Imperial Guard and instead orders them back to their respective settlements (both resistance groups soon learn of what almost happened and immediately move to other hideouts, which would allow them to continue their activities for at least a few more months). Cornelia takes an entire day to at least reform the military apparatus in Area 11, doing just enough to at least be able to launch effective military campaigns so that she can eliminate the rebel groups in the colony while Euphemia finishes the rest, something that she has done before though in places with far less problems than Area 11 (despite her gentle nature, Euphemia is far more sure of herself than she appears to be and will act on her beliefs if necessary, even if it means coming into conflict with her sister from time-to-time to get something done if she feels she needs to). While Cornelia finishes the basic changes by midnight, it's clear that it will take months before all the reforms needed to whip Area 11 back into shape can be made. One of the first thing Cornelia does manage to do is to have the Purebloods and their forces in Area 11 (and eventually elsewhere) disbanded and, to Marika's silent joy, its members, minus Marika due to her agreements with Euphiemia and Cornelia, arrested and detained until they could be tried for their crimes during the Blue Incident.

3\. Suzaku is introduced as a new student at, and begin taking classes in, Ashford Academy and has another reunion with Lelouch after classes. He also has a heartwarming reunion with a joyous Nunnally, seven years after they had last seen each other. While he does promise to visit them as much as he can, Suzaku asks Lelouch to limit contact with him in class for a while so as to avoid drawing undue attention to himself (Lelouch) and Nunnally. This becomes a moot point by the following afternoon when Suzaku, due to the requirement for students at Ashford to be a member of at least one school club, ends up joining the Student Council (the same club that Lelouch, and Nunnally though her membership is unofficial due to still being in middle school, is part of) the following day.

4\. Aside from Suzaku, another new "student" arrives at Ashford that same day and begins taking classes there as well. The student's name is given as Cecile Cera (it's actually C.C. in disguise, with said disguise consisting of a very convincing black wig and some stylish eyeglasses among other things) and, like Suzaku, the "young" student ends up joining the Student Council the following day.

5\. Using the apparent chaos caused by Cornelia's restructuring of Area 11 as an opportunity, Zero coordinates with various smaller rebel groups to launch a series of attacks throughout Japan at almost the exact same time, forcing Cornelia to divert forces to deal with the violence. The rebel groups disappear before those forces arrive the following day, however, and since communication systems are one of the list of many things that have fallen apart during the reign of Clovis, those forces cannot inform Cornelia of the situation and, unbeknownst to Cornelia or anyone else at the moment, the Viceroy can't contact them and recall them to the Tokyo settlement (in fact, Cornelia only learned about the attacks when she saw the news reports of said attacks; communication within the government was such a mess that even commercial/private communication systems could run circles around those used by the government, something that Cornelia would not be able to fix under late-November). The military is forced to use a temporary system of couriers to deliver messages but that isn't implemented until October 9th, which means it will be too late for those troops to join Cornelia on her first military operation in Area 11, which greatly limits the number of troops at her command during that operation.

6\. Lelouch has a stylized suit of modernized "knight's armor," prepared for Jeremiah, with a black long-sword (with an orange handle) to complete the set. The armor, which is painted black with some orange finishes, is to be Jeremiah's disguise for his rebel persona (though Ohgi's cell is told that Zero will be bringing in a new ally, Jeremiah's identity, unlike Lelouch's, is not revealed to the cell). Said persona is introduced to the rebel cell that evening (with only Kallen figuring out his identity due to her time in the Student Council at Ashford Academy, though agrees to keep it a secret after a discussion with him and Lelouch) and, due to the Gottwald family's connections in the industry of orange production in Seminole controlled-Florida (Jeremiah was fond of the family's massive orange farms, one of the few properties in Native American lands not owned by Native Americans, in that area during his childhood), Lelouch gives him the moniker of Orange Knight (or just Orange for short).

\- October 6:

1\. Having managed to fix enough of the issues with the military apparatus in Area 11, at least in the Greater Tokyo Area, Cornelia begins planning her first military operation in Area 11 in which she intends to capture Zero. To that end, she plans to attack the Yamato Alliance, who were based in the Saitama Ghetto, and, using information she acquires from Marika as well as the officers and soldiers who survived the Shinjuku Incident/Massacre, she sets up the operation to look exactly like the one at Shinjuku with one major exception. As it happens, Cornelia, was one who despises the senseless massacres of innocent people; even if they are Numbers from Tens onwards, and Elevens at that (she bears a particularly grudge against the land that took the lives of Lelouch, Nunnally, and now Clovis), Cornelia believes that they at least have a right to live and, unlike Clovis, plans to do what she can to prevent a massacre from happening without alerting the Yamato Alliance to her intentions. The date of the operation is set for October 10 and, to avoid a potential conflict with Euphemia, informs her sister/Sub-Viceroy as per protocol; Euphemia only reluctantly consents to the plan when Cornelia tells her that she plans to get the civilians to evacuate beforehand.

2\. Lelouch learns of Cornelia's operation along with some of the details and, realizing she is trying to trap Zero (Lelouch being somewhat insulted at the thought that Cornelia assumed him to be arrogant enough to try the same trick twice) and, determined to use this to his advantage, decides to turn the tables against Cornelia by catching her in a trap of his own making. To that end, he has Ohgi contact the Yamato Alliance to set up a meeting for the following day between him, the member of his new rebel group, and the Alliance.

\- October 7:

1\. An announcement is made that an operation for "Urban Renewal" in the Saitama Ghetto will take place (this is the cover story given for the operation to wipe out the Yamato Alliance and to trap and capture Zero). In the announcement, which is made so that the denizens of the Ghetto would have no problems getting word of said announcement as well as what was announced, the project is said to take place on October 10. In addition, all residents in the Ghetto are told that they must evacuate before then since the Viceroy cannot guarantee their safety, and an additional warning is given saying that any attempts to resist would be met with lethal force due to the possible presence of "terrorists" in the area and the inability of officials to distinguish between rebel and civilian. With that announcement, Cornelia is able to give the residents more than enough time to leave the area before the real operation begins.

2\. Zero, Orange, and the members of their rebel cell arrive at the Saitama Ghetto, bringing with them the three Gloucester Arturias (which are piloted by Zero, Orange, and Kallen; Zero pilots one of the reserve frames he had painted black, while Orange and Kallen pilot their personal frames, colored orange and red, respectively), the red Gloucester Arturia (piloted by Kallen), and the now-black Sutherlands and Gloucesters that they captured in Shinjuku (the group having repainted their captured prizes on Zero/Lelouch's orders earlier in the day). Zero and his group have a meeting with the leaders of the Yamato Alliance (whose forces numbered about 204 men who were capable enough as far as fighters go, though they suffered from a lack of experience and unit cohesion that was needed to fight a proper army like Cornelia's forces) warns them of Cornelia's true intentions and that he plans to turn the tables on her. He asks for either their cooperation or, at the very least, for them to not interfere and to help with the evacuation of the Ghetto residents which had already begun under Orange's watch. After a long debate, the leaders of the Alliance agree to fight under Zero's command in the fight, but tell him that it is to be a joint operation and that any discussion of joining Zero's rebel cell would be made after Cornelia was defeated, to which Zero agreed.

3\. General Bartley, who was arrested and detained by the Purebloods after the Shinjuku Incident/Massacre, is released from prison thanks to the intervention of Prince Schneizel who has the General placed under his personal command. The reason(s) for why Schneizel does this is/are unknown.

\- October 8:

1\. Cornelia begins to mobilize what forces she could for the operation in Saitama that would take place in two days. As the "cleanup" of the Area 11 government and military establishments had only just begun, however, this meant that the only forces she could call upon were her own personal forces, known as Victoria's Pride, those officers and soldiers who survived Shinjuku, and a few other units in the Greater Tokyo Area who either had not been disbanded (such as those military units run by the Purebloods) or had not been sent to deal with the terrorist attacks throughout Area 11 two days earlier (whom Cornelia was unable to contact since that time). Despite her concerns, she also decides, on the suggestion of Andreas Darlton (a general under Cornelia's command and one of her two personal Knights, the other being Gilbert G.P. Guilford), to make an exception to her rule against using Numbers as part of her forces and has the Camelot Unit (ie, Suzaku, the Lancelot he pilots, and Lloyd and Cecile) mobilize for the operation just in case she needs the additional power of the Lancelot; she plans to have Suzaku fight as part of a test to see how loyal to Britannia the teen truly is (the Warrant Officer having made a good impression on the Viceroy during the meeting with Euphemia and Marika, which he had also been part of, a few nights ago).

2\. As Zero's group and the Yamato Alliance prepare for the coming battle, and continue the evacuation of the Saitama Ghetto (due to be completed by the following night), Zero gains some intel on some of the details of Cornelia's plans. Among the information he gains, the most notable is the info that part of her plan involves using a nearly unguarded shipment of Sutherlands and Gloucesters (like the one in Shinjuku) as bait to lure the rebels, who will undoubtedly take said bait, which she will then kill by detonating the hidden explosives that would be placed underneath the exterior of the cockpits of those booby-trapped Knightmares; luckily for them, however, those were the only booby traps Cornelia bothered to use on the Knightmares. With this and the other info in hand, Zero informs the Yamato Alliance of these details and he changes their battle plan accordingly, with one change being that those rebels sent to take those Knightmare who have the equipment needed for the quick removal of the hidden explosives so that the Knightmares would be usable in the fight. The rebels preparations for this coming battle, like the preparations for the battle on the part of the Britannians, continues into the next day.

 **xxxx Present Day. The Prologue, And Therefore The Story, Starts Here xxxx**

* * *

 **And now that we know how the current situation that this world finds itself in came to be, we can actually begin our story... next time. So, next time, get ready for the actual story to start. Let's hope this leads to a more productive year this time around.**

 **Anyways, that's it for me.**

 **This is Rocker1600, wishing you a very (late) Happy Holidays!**


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Now that you've read the timeline and are caught up with everything you need to know (as you should have!), we can begin with the actual story. Before that, however, I want to address something important. A while back, we got news that there would be a new season of Code Geass. I wish to be frank about this now before I get asked: no, I will NOT take the events of that season into account (I think it's a bad idea to begin with and I will not entertain any possibility of using any material from it) in this fic or even in "Fate/Alpha" (my personal "Fate/Zero" fanfic in which Lelouch is also a character and, now that I am already in the middle of a shameless plug, please go check that fic out as well if you haven't already). Basically, in this fic, and in the other one with ties to Code Geass, that season never has and never will exist within the context of their respective stories and that is final.**

 **Btw, to those who already read the timeline, know that I made quite a "few" changes/additions to it that you might want to check out just to avoid any issues. I thought you might want to know.**

 **With that out of the way, ONTO THE STORY!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Code Geass. They are the properties of Masashi Kishimoto and Sunrise Inc., respectively. The fact that we're getting a season 3 of Code Geass and that the Naruto Shippuden anime continued on well after it caught up to the events of the manga is proof of this sad fact.

Please fave, follow, and review this story.

 _-Introductory Narration by C.C.-_

 _It has been almost four years since that fateful day, when HE came to our world, and, despite being a witness to the events of that day and everything that has come after, I can only stare back at what came before and after and wonder if everything before that day was all a dream... or a nightmare, depending on how you saw those times. Before then, the world was one of constant conflict, where the strong preyed on the week with few exceptions and with very few brave souls able and willing to fight back, one filled never-ending misery and despair; it was world were everyone wore a mask of lies, in some shape or form, just to blend in with those around them for survival, acceptance, or even to pursue some grand plan. As one who cannot die, it was the same cycle of tragedy and comedy I had known for centuries, one I thought would continue without end... and then he happened. Now, while the scars of that time are still not fully healed, the world has finally begun to come together and move forward, hope and truth lighting the way._

 _It is fitting then, in a sense, that the event that would change everything would be a mere freak accident that hit a small battlefield in Japan, which was then a conquered colony of the then-Holy Britannian Empire, known as Area 11. It had happened so suddenly and, despite how amazing it seemed at that moment, it seemed somewhat inconsequential compared to all that was going on that day, especially when only a few people actually knew the full story of what happened back then. Now it is a story known by all, even by those who never even noticed what was happening until they found themselves in a better world, the one he left behind. Perhaps that is the reason why everyone knows the tale..._

 _...or perhaps it is because the person was something we never had before in a world of masks and lies: a truly honest soul, one with no mask to speak of. For while he was a person capable of cunning and deception when needed, that was only during matters of war, where such things are a matter of course; for all his faults, though, he was a person whose true self, including those faults of his, was all you saw... nothing more, nothing less. Perhaps it was because this person's true self could touch people in ways that none knew were possible, and allowed him to open the eyes of those around him and around the world, allowing them to see the truth and instilling in them the power to believe in something._ _He gave us the courage to get out of their despair and to move forward, both as individuals and as a people, no matter the obstacles that stand in our way._

 _He was a person this world didn't deserve... but one we needed because, as my new companion in love and eternity, the ex-prince and former rebel leader named Lelouch, once said, the right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world. For if a pebble thrown into the ocean can create ripples that become waves, HIS appearance in this world was like throwing entire mountains into that same ocean, created waves of massive and sudden change that would allow our world to finally wake up from its long slumber._

 _Finally, and perhaps just as surprisingly, perhaps he is now known through the world because managed to accomplish all this and more... in only a year's time._

 _This is the story of that year, from the day before that fateful arrival, to the end of his time here. From the conflicts that this boy directly shaped, to those far from his reach and control that were still shaped by his actions and words, from the eyes of those who saw and took part in these things firsthand, to the eyes, ears, and voices of those speaking for the billions of people whose voices must be heard. For it is here, in this time, that people, as individuals and as a whole, finally began to stand on their own two feet and move forward, to make their own futures that now have a potential as endless in number as the stars above..._

 _It was that year wherein all this came to be, the year forever known as the Year of the Orange Fox... where one person brought to world together, creating a power great enough... to defy the Power of the Kings..._

 **Parallel Uzumaki: The Power of the Kings**

 **Prologue**

* * *

\- Partial Transcript of the Daily, Early Morning TV Broadcast of "Good Morning, Britannia!"

BBC Broadcast Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Sector, Homeland of the 

Holy Britannian Empire

October 8th, 2017 CE

7:00 AM EST (Britannia)

and/or

October 9th 2017 CE

8:00 PM JST (Area 11/Japan)

xxxx Transcript Starts xxxx

 _After an image of nondescript local news network logo fades out, the screen flashes with image of a news set, an image of a sunrise over a picturesque coastline placed in the background of a news set. In front of the background, as seen from the camera and by extension, the screen in which the broadcast is shown, there stands a large news set desk consisting of a polished wooden base, a marble top, and three large capital letters either made of old or painted a golden color at placed on the front side of the desk's wooden base (as seen from the camera) that spell out "BBC." Situated behind the desk is a swivel desk chair with a leather seat and back, on which anchorman Tom Brokaw is seated as he stares at the camera._

Brokaw: The SSDL gives it official response to the events surrounding the Blue Incident five days after the event, we look at the public reaction to the Blue Incident and the subsequent fallout, the Sioux Confederacy has agreed to host the largest protest concert ever planned, scheduled to occur this coming spring, within its lands in defiance of Imperial decrees, and I'll be holding a BBC-exclusive interview with the new Sub-Viceroy of Area 11, Princess Euphemia li Britannia, discussing the situation she and Viceroy Cornelia li Britannia are actually dealing with in the volatile Area 11.

 _The screen cuts to an intro, consisting of a montage of video clips of the sun rising over various Britannian cities being played to the sound of a news program intro, as a male voice is heard narrating the intro._

Narrator: From the BBC, this is "Good Morning, Britannia!" with Tom Brokaw.

 _The screen flashes back to the news set where Brokaw is still seated facing the camera, though the image shows only Tom's head and upper torso, with the anchorman positioned to the left side of the screen, and part of the background of the set behind Brokaw. On the upper right-hand corner of the screen, there is a box with an image of a yellow flag, with an image of a snake, and a banner on which the words "Don't Tread On Me!" is written, in the center of the flag, which is fluttering in the wind. Underneath the image box, the words "SSDL's Delayed Omen" can be seen._

Brokaw: Good morning, Britannia. This morning, the SSDL has, after an unusual delay, finally delivered their response to the Blue Incident, more than five days after the incident had occurred. The incident, which ended with the intervention and debut of the masked rebel known as Zero when they saved an Honorary Britannian from a rigged trial, occurred in the Tokyo Settlement when the Honorary Britannian, one Suzaku Kururugi, was being paraded through the streets as he was being escorted to the courthouse. Several classified documents, which were leaked to the BBC at the same time Zero intervened, revealed that the arrest and planned trial of Kururugi was part of a scheme by the Pureblood faction to try and discredit the Honorary Britannian system by framing Kururugi for the murder of Prince Clovis, who was killed during a battle with Japanese rebels on October 1st. This has raised even greater alarms among many people about what is going on within the military even as said military is already under scrutiny by the public for committing possible war crimes. The leadership of the SSDL, which has called for the return of Parliament and a curtailing of the power of the Imperial regime since their founding shortly after the overthrow of the Britannian Parliament in 1916, were in a long meeting with members of the Anglican priesthood in one of their more isolated compounds 50 miles west of the city of Buffalo, New York Sector, up until yesterday when they arrived in Buffalo and were unaware of the incident in Area 11 up until that point.

 _As Brokaw continues reporting, the image on the screen changes to an image of two men, with the screen split vertically down the middle. On the left side is Brokaw, the anchorman's image zoomed in to greater prominence. On the right is another man, roughly in his thirties, who seems to be standing outside in front of an unspecified building. As this new image appears on-screen, Brokaw continues speaking._

Brokaw: BBC correspondent Carl Stern, who is in front of City Hall in Buffalo, New York Sector, reports that the SSDL response, like that of many Britannians and Japanese, was one of great anger and indignation and paints blacks storm clouds on an already dark picture of where things might be going in Britannia. Carl.

 _The image on-screen changes, with the screen focused only on Carl Stern._

Carl: Tom, the leadership of the SSDL was absolutely enraged when they heard what had happened in Area 11, especially when they learned of the role of the Pureblood faction, the faction within the Britannian military that had been pushing for the expulsion of Honorary Britannians and Britannians outside the nobility from the military, in the whole debacle. The SSDL were quick to condemn the Purebloods for the scheming when the news first reached them but the isolated nature of the region, including the lack of any real internet access, meant that the news didn't reach them until they came to the city. At the time they finally learned of what happened, they were actually headed to City Hall, which is right behind me, for a large rally scheduled for that evening with SSDL Councilman Thaddeus Stevens appointed as the speaker for the event. The response, when it finally came, however, was one that didn't surprise anyone. Thaddeus Stevens was especially livid and made no attempt to hide it when he brought up the incident to the people at the rally this evening, an anger that has permeated throughout the Empire as a whole, as you will now see in this video and in the SSDL's official statement.

 _What appears to be a recording of a massive political rally appears on-screen. At the center of stage, which seems to be the focal point of the rally, there is a simple oak wood lectern, behind which stands an old man, with black curly hair. The old man, who is the aforementioned Thaddeus Stevens, is speaking to the crowd. The clip being shown on-screen is clearly just part of the video recording as we begin in the middle of Stevens' speech._

Stevens: ...those damned Purebloods, being the elitist pigs that they are, decided the military was too good for honest normal folk and tried to begin their plot to kick Honorary Britannians and Britannians not part of some ancient house of "nobility" out of the military.

 _The crowd begins booing at hearing the word Pureblood, with one unidentified male member of the rally yelling "Fuck them elitist inbred pigs!" After a few moments the crowd quiets down, allowing Stevens, who had stopped to allow the crowd to heckle the absent Purebloods, to continue speaking._

Stevens: To achieve their goal these elitist Purebloods, befitting the morally bankrupt black holes they have in place of anything resembling a heart, decided to stoop to new lows to get what their black hearts desired. They went and arrested some poor kid, a Japanese kid who is an Honorary Britannian, and a soldier willing to fight for those ingrates, and decided to make him the fall guy for Clovis' assassination, even though that snob had it coming.

 _The crowd roars in approval before they quiet down again._

Stevens: Not only did these bastards, yet again, spit on the face of Lady Justice with their vile schemes, the Purebloods would have gotten away with this bullshit too if it wasn't for a Japanese rebel having to rain on their parade and confess to being the assassin on live TV while he had the documents revealing the truth of this little plot delivered to the BBC. That a "terrorist," as the nobles in their ivory towers call him, has more moral decency than the entire lot of those Purebloods pretty much says it all, folks.

 _At this point the crowd erupts in roars of approval yet again before the image on-screen cuts away from the speech and begins to show a series of various images, one at a time, starting with mass protests in what seems to be many different cities, then to a gathering of people verbally assaulting a unspecified noble surrounding by armed guards, then to a video recording on a phone showing someone sending a letter through the mail, followed by another recording of another mass protest, before shifting to an image of a young girl in her late teens giving a speech in a different locale, and to a different crowd, from the one Thaddeus Stevens was located in. As the images come and go, the voice of Carl Stern can be heard, his words fitting with the images as he speaks._

Carl: Though unusually late, the SSDL's reaction to the "Blue Incident" was every bit as angry as that of their members and, indeed, that of almost every Britannian, whether from the Homeland or from Areas 2-9, as well as every "Number" from Areas 10-18. As seen time and time again in this nations, reactions ranged from verbal attacks, letters of condemnation written and sent to government officials, peaceful protests in the streets and, in some cases, violent riots. Unlike previous riots, however, these rioters seemed to be more organized and focused in their violence as they began to deliberately target people suspected of being Pureblood members or otherwise having connections to the groups, the organization being long despised by many people who finally decided to act on that anger, using the incident as a justification for their actions. Some people, however, stuck to issuing verbal attacks of varying hostility, including Kudelia Aina Bernstein from the Ohio Sector who, despite being only 18 years old, has proven to be a master orator and brilliant political organizer, allowing her to rise up the ranks of the organization until becoming the youngest person to ever become a member of the SSDL's National Council, being elected in 2015 at the age of 16. She is one of the more restrained voices in the council and was the one to write the SSDL's official reaction to the news of the Blue Incident, a few hours after Stevens' speech in Buffalo.

 _A new image appears on-screen, showing the aforementioned statement that reaches paragraph in length. As this happens Carl Stern reads the statement aloud._

Carl: The statement reads,

'We of the Second Sons and Daughters of Liberty condemn the actions of the Purebloods as well as the inaction of the Britannian military in keeping their men in line. This blatant scheme, born of perverted sciences and ideas, is a disturbing development that we hope is not a sign of worse things to come, though knowing the nature of the Imperial regime, that hope may be for naught. That a rebel who hides behind a mask showed more concern about the justice, truth, and the people than the people who are supposed to represent us proves, once again, that the Imperials and their supporters have become too enraptured with their own power and is becoming more destructive towards everyone around them. We ask members of the SSDL in the military to ask if the desire to serve our nation is worth the cost of your humanity and, if the answer is no as it should be, then you should hang up your arms and return home until you can pick up your arms for a nation you can be proud to serve before it is too late. Finally, to Suzaku Kururugi, the Japanese soldier who was persecuted so unjustly, and to the people of Japan and the rest of the nations of the Pacific, we apologize on behalf of the Britannian people and to please know that, when the day comes that the people of this land are the ones to choose their own fate, we will make sure that such injustices are never wrought again and that we will work with you as nations on equal ground.'

Despite the conciliatory message given in the statement, it was too late to prevent the wave of riots that broke out shortly after the news of the events in Japan, especially the Pureblood's machinations, were exposed to the public. From the Homeland to Area 18, the Blue Incident is seen as another injustice in a long string of injustices that, to many Britannians and Numbers, have come to symbolize everything wrong with the current regime in general, and the Social Darwinist principles running amok in the military and government specifically. Sadly, as is the pattern, the people's angered boiled over.

 _The screen shifts to a video of a city street, seemingly recorded a few floors above the street itself. This one, however is filled with overturned vehicles, various small fires, and a lot of loose debris. On said street, a crowd of people are confronting a group of what appear to be armored riot police standing opposite of the crowd, armed with riot shields and tear gas canister launchers. The police are being pelted by rocks, various other types of debris, tear gas canisters being thrown back at the police, crude fire bottles, and even by bullets fired from a few firearms wielded by unseen rioters scattered among the crowd, as a running battle of sorts engulfs the street. The image on-screen then changes showing, in chronological order: a few clips showing the destroyed remains of several buildings in an unspecified city, with the streets being eerily devoid of people, a few video clips that seem to showcase a military exercise, which is taking place in what seems to be a replica of an urban-type environment that was built in the middle of a rain-forest, which occurs during a massive downpour (the men and women taking part in the drill are all dressed in military combat attire with a woodland camouflage pattern, with each soldier carrying what seems to be a full combat loadout), a few video clips showing a man who seems to be in his early-70s in various political rallies and smaller meetings with various peoples, then a video of that man during what appears to be an interview of some sort, then an clip of that same man during a rally just as his bodyguards notice something suspicious and restrain a man just as he pulls out what seems to be a pistol, before the series of images end with another mass protest in a city._

Carl: The video you're watching now came from a person in the city of San Francisco who got a firsthand view of a clash between a group of violent protesters and the San Francisco Knightpolice Riot Control Unit during the riot that broke out in that city the day after the special report about the Pureblood's scheme aired on this station. This riot lasted three days and is projected to be one of the most devastating in terms of casualties and property damage, at least within Britannia itself, surpassed only by the ones in Boston and Caracas. By the time the last of the violence on the streets ended with the "pacification" of Boston just yesterday, hundreds of people were arrested, most of whom were released soon afterwards, an estimated 2,000 people on all sides were injured, though that number is projected to rise in the following few days, and at least 108 people have been confirmed dead at time of this report, many of them demonstrators and those attacked for their ties to the Purebloods. In addition, the cost of damages resulting from the riots has been projected by several experts to reach no less than 106 billion pounds, the most damage caused by riots since the 1970s; much of that price of fell upon the various noble families with ties to the Purebloods whose properties were a prime target the rioters alongside the families themselves. Due to the chaos and the destruction of any credible evidence, no charges have been filed against anyone involved.

This series of nationwide riots, while only the latest to rock Britannia since the 1916 Imperial coup, belies a growing tension between the Imperial regime headed by Emperor Charles zi Britannia and a increasingly hostile SSDL. While the SSDL has long been active in its opposition to the Imperial government for decades, even having a paramilitary force, the Continental Armed Forces, that has had confrontations with the Britannian military from time to time since it was formed in 1952, that opposition has ballooned in its transparency and hostility, in both rhetoric and action, in the past seven years. The current escalation of tensions began with the election of then-65 year-old Bernie Sanders, a longtime political activist from the New England Sector, to the position of Chairman of the SSDL's National Council, the effective leadership of the SSDL, in 2010, a position he currently holds after winning re-election in 2015. Mr. Sanders, who is seen as the most staunch opponent of the Imperial government to lead the SSDL to date, has, along with fellow leaders of the SSDL, both current and former, taken a much harder stance against the Imperial regime since he was first voted into power which, in turn, has led to far more incidents of violence between the Imperial government and the people, especially after a failed assassination attempt was made on Sanders' life in 2011. Though the people behind the attempt claim to have no ties to the Imperial government in Pendragon, the SSDL leadership, and indeed the majority of the populace, are convinced that the mastermind behind the attempt on Sanders' life was none other than Emperor Charles himself. Now, as the events of the past several days show, that distrust and hostility between the leaders of the Empire and its own subjects are beginning to manifest in what many people see as the beginnings of a civil war, a war within Britannia whose trigger, as the Blue Incident shows, might very well come from without.

 _The image on screen shifts back to the image of both Brokaw and Carl Stern first shown when Carl was introduced as he speaks._

Carl: I've spoken with quite a few people within the SSDL who came to the event and to people not directly affiliated with the group who still came to partake in the rally. All of them agree that the Blue Incident is a troubling revelation and that, if it points to crimes far worse committed by the military and the government, than they must act to finally bring them back under control and to punish those responsible. Even so, however, quite a few are worried about what acting might mean and say they see storm clouds ahead for Britannia. Between the setbacks in the war with the EU since the rise of the Progressive Party to power there in 2014, the rise of more dangerous rebels like Zero leading a more spirited resistance in Britannians territories in the Western Pacific, and a growing alarm over what many see as the abuses of power within the Britannian government and military, they see the events of the past few days are sign of things to come. At this point many of them believe this isn't like all the previous waves of riots and are bracing themselves for the worst-case scenario, a showdown between SSDL and the Imperial regime that many see as coming sooner or later and that will lead to tragedy no matter how it ends. Tom.

 _The image of the two men changes to just the image of Tom Brokaw at the news set right when he begins to speak again._

Brokaw: Thank you, Carl. Now, joining us from Montgomery, Gulf Coast Sector is SSDL Councilman Bill Baxley. Baxley, one of 50 people who represent the Homeland in the National Council, was at the meeting...

[This part of the broadcast's transcript is omitted. This excerpt from the transcript jumps forward to the aforementioned interview.]

7:46 AM EST (Britannia)

and/or

8:46 PM JST (Area 11/Japan)

 _After the screen fades to black after the end of a commercial break, it flashes with the image of Tom Brokaw similar to the one shown after the program intro at the beginning of the broadcast but with the box at the upper-hand corner containing a different image. Said image is that of a upper part of the side profile of a teenage girl with long pink hair. Said hair flows behind her as if blowing in the wind as, strangely enough, the ends of her hair gradually changes into flames which that take the form of the Japanese Home Islands as if they were made of fire. Underneath this image,_ _the words "The Royal and the Rebellion" can be seen._

Brokaw: Area 11, or Japan as it is still known by most people, is considered by many to be the most dangerous place in the world. Between a seven year-long guerrilla war pitting the Britannian military against Japanese resistance fighters, a black market enterprise purportedly worth £300 billion, including a multi-billion pound illegal trade in the drug Refrain that fuels a nationwide drug epidemic, and the rampant corruption and allegations of human right violations during the disastrous seven-year reign of Prince Clovis la Britannia as Viceroy of the island nation, it is small wonder that many consider it the murder and terror capital of the world. Now, with the death of Clovis, the aftermath of the Blue Incident, the rise of the masked rebel known only as Zero, as well as rumors of the resistance to Britannian rule stiffening by the day, many experts fear the situation will only further deteriorate for the foreseeable future.

It is into this quagmire that Cornelia li Britannia, 2nd Princess of the Imperial Family, 4th in line to ascend the Imperial Throne, and Chief General of the Imperial Army, is diving into as the new Viceroy of Area 11. Joining Cornelia is her younger sister and the Third Princess of the Imperial Family, now 5th in line to ascend the Imperial Throne with the death of Prince Clovis, Euphemia li Britannia, who has been assigned to the region as the new Sub-Viceroy of Area 11. Euphemia, who has publicly condemned Emperor Charles for his policies ever since her public career began a few years ago and has voiced her support for a restoration of the Britannian Parliament and for the limiting of the monarchy's power, is the only member of the Imperial Family with a positive public approval rating according to BBC opinion polls, with the latest poll showing her with a 86% approval rating among the general public in Britannia, compared to Schneizel el Britannia who polls at a distant second with a 43% approval rating or Emperor Charles who has a dismal 3% approval rating, the lowest of any member of the royal family. Euphemia is also the only member of royal family who has positive relations with the leadership of the SSDL, having meet with a few members of National Council, including Chairmen Sanders, on several occasions. Having just left the embattled region of Occupied Russia, she and her elder sister must now try to pacify an occupied Japan sliding further and further into chaos. Today, with the first few days on the job behind her, Princess Euphemia has agreed to hold this exclusive interview with the BBC on the state of affairs in this volatile region of the world. This is her third interview with the BBC and the first one to take place on _Good Morning, Britannia!_ , the previous two interviews being conducted by Walter Cronkite on the _BBC Evening News_.

 _The image on-screen changes to an image of two people, with the screen once again split vertically down the middle. As was the case earlier in the program, Brokaw is on the left side of the screen, the anchorman's image again zoomed in to greater prominence. This time, however, the person on the right side of the screen is the pink-haired girl in the image box moments ago, wearing a pink and white dress, standing inside what appears to be a large and ornate conference room. After this new image appears on-screen, Brokaw begins speaking._

Brokaw: Now, joining us live from the Area 11 Administration Building in Tokyo to begin this interview, is Princess Euphemia li Britannia. Good morning to you, your highness; how are you today?

 _At this point, Euphemia speaks, beginning the interview proper._

Euphemia: Good morning to you as well, Mr. Brokaw, although I should be saying good evening since it's a quarter to 10:00 PM where I'm standing. I'm doing well, all things considered. What about you?

Brokaw: I'm well, thank you. Now, before we get into the issues in Japan, I wanted to ask you about the media blackout. For those unaware of what I'm talking about, there was a media blackout in Area 11 ordered by Princess Cornelia starting at night on October 4th, only hours after she officially became Viceroy. Because of this, there was almost no information on what was going on in Area 11 in the time the blackout was implemented. This was the same day as the one when we made our report on the leaked documents regarding the actions of the Pureblood faction right before the Blue Incident. That blackout, which left us without any idea of what was going on in Area 11, was only lifted just yesterday; could you explain what was going on?

Euphemia: Well, Mr. Brokaw, I can't really go into too much detail with what happened but I can give a basic summation. Aside from trying to keep the leadership transition process secretive, and hopefully keep things going as smooth as possible, you are correct about that report on your channel being a prime consideration. After the truth about the Pureblood's scheme was revealed, the reactions among the Japanese was, at first, about as bad as you could imagine, which is to say that is was even worse than it was in the homeland and, from what I saw in your report just now and from messages from family back home, it was bad enough in Britannia. My sister came very close to ordering a crackdown on the rioters until, just a day after the blackout was ordered, Zero was able to air a recorded message of his asking the people to calm down and, to the surprise of everyone, they did indeed calm down and the riots ended almost immediately. This surprise, thankfully, eliminated the need for a crackdown, though it was-

 _Brokaw interrupts Euphemia mid-sentence._

Brokaw: Hold on, your highness, I need to stop you right there; my apologies for that. You said Zero aired a message? How was he able to do so during the blackout? And was he that persuasive?

 _Euphemia, after stopping mid-sentence, speaks again._

Euphemia: Apology accepted. As for your questions, we know that Zero didn't use any official government channels to air his message and, in fact, hacked into Hi-TV's communication systems before we could implement the blackout, since it took a while to do so for reasons I am not allowed to disclose here. We were able to prevent the broadcast from leaving Area 11 but, by the time we fully shut down that broadcast, it had already aired across all of Japan. And, yes, it seems he is very charismatic, enough to stop a nation from tearing itself apart, though I suspect he did so partly out of suspicion of, or perhaps full knowledge of, the fact that Cornelia would act to quell the riots in her way. I'm not saying my sister would do anything remotely on the level of Clovis or, God forbid, our father but she would do what she felt was necessary.

Brokaw: Well, thankfully it seems such a tragedy was averted. Now, to those watching this, we will get to the topic of Zero in this interview soon enough but first, there have been some questions regarding the situation on the ground in Japan that a lot of people have also been asking throughout Britannia. On that note, Princess, you are undoubtedly aware of all the rumors regarding Clovis' administration have been floating around for several years, with many accusations of rampant corruption, atrocities, and other such horrors being committed during his reign as Viceroy of this so-called Area 11. Is that assumption correct?

Euphemia: Yes, I am sadly aware of many of the things said about brother Clovis. And, as much as it pains me to admit it, most of those accusations weren't completely off the mark. If anything, those accusations aren't as bad as the actual situation.

Brokaw: I see. Well, in spite of his many failures, Clovis was able to prevent any deep investigation into the inner workings of his administration for the most part, with much of what we can confirm being a result of a lucky leak to this channel or from a mistake on the part of officials in the area. While not wanting to force you to speak ill of your own brother, how much of what was going on in that administration can you tell us about?

Euphemia: I appreciate your consideration. That said, I do think everyone should know what was going on, so far as what I can tell. The problem is... well, it's hard to know where I'd start. Even with the limitations placed on me by the Viceroy on what I can say in this interview, the list of things he did is so long that we would be here all month if I listed everything, so I'll have to summarize quite a bit. I guess I can start with the corruption since that's what I've been working on the most for the past few days, if that's alright with you.

Brokaw: Whatever works for you, Your Highness.

Euphemia: Well, to give you an idea of what I'm dealing with in terms of the corruption alone, I have started compiling a list of those in Area 11 who have partaken in all forms of misdeeds, everything from bribery, to manufacturers supplies for the government and military on the cheap and to pathetic standards that violated both the contracts they made and any and all regulations on the quality of such goods, to pilfering money and material from the government's coffers, to extortion, to using falsified evidence to convict innocent people of crimes they didn't commit, just like in the Blue Incident, improper sentencing of convicted criminals, to even government officials, including members of the Knightpolice, participating in various criminal enterprises such as the various cartels dealing in Refrain, just to name only some of the things I've come across. The number of these various offenders on that list so far has reached over 100,000 people within the Greater Tokyo Area alone and even that list is incomplete since I have more than half of the government agencies with Greater Tokyo that I have to look over along with all private companies with heavy ties to the prior administration that I have not yet looked at, and the list of pending lawsuits that I'll soon be pressing is about twice as long as the list of criminal offenders and is about as incomplete as that first list. Needless to say, the jails in Area 11 will soon be overcrowded at the very best, once we clean out the prison system alongside everything else. Those people arrested in the meantime will have to be placed under guard by members of the Viceroy's personal forces since neither myself nor the Viceroy can trust the criminal justice system in Area 11 to do their jobs for now.

Brokaw: That is actually much more severe than I and a lot of other people were expecting. It sounds to me as though the administration is in a state of crisis.

Euphemia: You aren't wrong about that, Mr. Brokaw. The situation is pretty bad, the worst I've seen in fact, and it's safe to say the full scope of the mess will be even worse than what I have seen once I'm done with my investigations, if I can even reach that end at all. And this is without even mentioning the issue of the drug epidemic revolving around the drug Refrain that plagues this Area like the Black Death.

Brokaw: Indeed. Speaking of which, what can you tell us about what the Area 11 Administration is doing to deal with the problem?

Euphemia: Oh dear, where do I even begin with that nightmare? Well, to be honest, I presented a plan to deal with that crisis to the Viceroy and other government shortly before this interview. The plan I have put forth for dealing with that issue involves several changes starting with, among other things, tallying about the number of those addicted, the full scope of the black market for Refrain, shutting down and said markets, and cleaning up the drug-related corruption along with the other corrupt elements of the government and military I mentioned earlier. A lot of the hardliners who managed to avoid all the corruption who are still part of the administration opposed the part of the plan detailing how we will deal with those who have fallen into Refrain addiction from, which I intend to shift from incarceration to treatment, with punishment limited to only probation unless the person in question has committed a violent drug. A lot of the hardliners didn't like my more compassionate stance towards, in one of their words, "those yellow Eleven dogs" and how I would spend resources for their sake. Upon hearing this I managed to keep my swelling anger in check and managed to politely convince them otherwise, and my plan was approved in full despite concerns from the Viceroy who approved the plan regardless.

Brokaw: And how did you convince those hardliners?

Euphemia: Let's just say I reminded them of my connections to the SSDL and that some of their members have been, shall we say, unkind in dealing with supporters of my father and his regime for any transgression, even those that are far less severe than this, especially in places with an unusually stronger-than-normal SSDL presence, which is present everywhere to begin with...the same kind of places that are in constant need of new government officials due to high turnover of officials who either resign shortly thereafter or who meet untimely fates whenever the people in those areas get angry enough for a riot. For some reason, not only did these hardliners avoid raising any further objections to my proposal once the Viceroy gave it her official approval, but they stayed unusually quiet for the rest of the meeting after that warning. ( _in a tone of faux confusion_ ) The strange thing is that I can't imagine why they did that...

Brokaw: I can't either, Your Highness. Anyways, going back to your plan for dealing with the Refrain epidemic, how is the implementation of that plan going?

Euphemia: It could be going better. Aside from the hardliners and the mountain's worth of corruption being very disruptive to the my efforts, we're going to have to take into account the fact that I'm not the only one going after these drug dealers. Of all the places targeted by the various groups of Japanese resistance fighters, Refrain dens and manufacturing centers are their most frequent and hated targets. I've seen the reports of what happens to Britannia Refrain producers and dealers captured by the rebel groups and what they describe are... graphic, to say the least, and I really don't want to recall the reports describing what these rebels do to any Japanese dealers and producers they capture. That is all I wish to say about that matter.

Brokaw: Understood, Your Highness. Moving on, then, what can you tell us about the new administration's efforts against the resistance movement in Area 11?

Euphemia: I don't mean to offend you, Mr Brokaw, but you should already know the answer to that question. You have seen my two previous interviews with Mr. Cronkite, have you not?

Brokaw: No offense taken, Your Highness. And I have seen those interviews plenty of times. Regardless, I'm certain you know that as a journalist for the BBC, I am obligated to ask you regardless. Asking the questions the people want and need answered and getting those answers is why people trust us to give them the news, after all.

Euphemia: Point taken, Mr. Brokaw. I understand your position but, given that anything I say can put the lives of soldiers at risk if any Japanese rebel hears me, and since the Viceroy is the one who deals with military matters and made her thoughts very clear on the matter, I have to stay silent on any matters concerning military operations.

Brokaw: Very well. Can you say whether or not you are informed on the Viceroy's military operations?

Euphemia: I can, in fact. After the tragedy at Vladivostok in April of last year, where I and many people back home discovered how my sister dealt with similar crisis to those we're dealing with here, I had a very long very serious conversation with her about keeping such operations a secret from me. Little sister or not, I was the Sub Viceroy for Occupied Russia and, as is the case here, I have to be informed of all military operations not classified above Level 5, or those meant only for people ranked Viceroy or above to know, which she failed to do. I made it very clear that I would not tolerate this anymore and I managed to make her see things my way. So yes, I am informed of any and all military operation below Level 5, though I am not at liberty to discuss them.

Brokaw: Understood, Your Highness. Can you at least discuss the issue of the terrorist known as Zero? That topic is the last one we'll be discussing in this interview, and the one that many people, including our viewers, are most interested in learning more about.

Euphemia: I can... for what little any discussion of Zero is worth.

Brokaw: What do mean by that, Your Highness?

Euphemia: Well, to be perfectly honest, there's really not much I can say beyond what has been said on this channel and elsewhere. We know he made his public debut during the Blue Incident and is responsible for the rescue of Suz- I mean, Warrant Officer Kururugi and that, through an unknown follower of his, he provided your channel the documents exposing the Pureblood's abhorrent scheme which, by the way, they will definitely by held accountable for. We also know he's recently been coordinating a series of attacks by other resistance cells in Japan since that incident, that he seems to be in command of his own rebel cell, though I can't go into details on it due to matters of security, and that he managed to have that recorded message I mentioned earlier in this interview broadcasted to the people of Japan.

Brokaw: Alright... and what of his confession to the murder of your brother Clovis?

Euphemia: That's a bit complicated. As of this right now, Zero is our primary suspect ONLY on the basis of his confession, as it seems there is no concrete evidence tying him to the crime, and the fact that we have no other possible suspects at this time. We did have a small list of suspects prior to the Blue Incident but it was made by the Purebloods and, given all that was revealed in the past few days, it's safe to say the Purebloods didn't add names on that list that didn't advance their agenda. Of course, we checked those individuals and, suffice it to say, they were clearly not involved in Clovis' at all. As such, Zero is the only person of interest in the murder at this point, flimsy as the case against him actually is.

Brokaw: Alright then. Now for my final question for this interview, is there anything you've uncovered since your arrival to Japan that might point to the true identity of Zero himself?

 _Euphemia lets out a deep sigh before she responds._

Euphemia: If I actually had that kind of information, you and the rest of the world would've known about it by now regardless of security, and you and I both know this, Mr. Brokaw. Such as it is, we have nothing to suggest's what Zero's true identity might be. As it stands, he's just someone in a mask who we have to deal with; as for who is behind the mask... well... your guess is as good as anyone else's at this point in time. All I can say is that we can only hope the truth comes to light in good time.

Brokaw: We can only hope, indeed. Well, that's about all we had for this interview. Thank you for your time, Your Highness, and good luck with your new job.

 _Euphemia bows gracefully before speaking._

Euphemia: The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Brokaw, and thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a mountain of godforsaken paperwork I have to work through. Until next time.

 _The image onscreen, once again, changes to just the image of Tom Brokaw at the news set right when he begins to speak again._

Brokaw: Ladies and gentlemen, that was Euphemia li Britannia, live in Tokyo, giving us her account on the situation in Japan. Stay tuned here on _Good Morning, Britannia_ for, after the break, several of our analysts and outside experts in military and security affairs will join me to discuss their initial thoughts on everything we learned from the interview with the Princess.

 _The fades to black once more before flashing into the aforementioned commercial break..._

[This final part of the broadcast's transcript is omitted.]

xxxx Transcript Ends xxxx

* * *

\- Entry From Lelouch Lamperouge's/Lelouch vi Britannia's/Zero's Secret Journal

 **(Side Note: From this point on, I plan to just use Lelouch's first name on this heading whenever I write a journal entry from Lelouch)**

Dated October 9th 2017 CE

xxxx Journal Entry Starts xxxx

Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Japan/Area 11

9:00 PM JST

After this journal entry, I am leaving the academy for a while and, given what is about to happen, there won't be another entry into this journal for a few days if all goes according to plan. Thankfully, Milly and Shirley agreed to stay with Nunnally. With Sayoko staying behind to watch over them, Nunnally is safe and she has friends to keep her company in my absence so I can leave the academy for a while without too much concern while attending to "personal business," as I called it. It isn't completely false, though, as I have a family reunion of sorts coming soon.

After all my preparations, it seems the time to confront my dear sister Cornelia is now at hand. Based on all the new intel I've received from my contacts within the Area 11's government and military, it would seem Cornelia is indeed preparing to attack and eliminate the Yamato Alliance, based in the Saitama Ghetto, in an attempt to lure out Zero. Furthermore, the intel from my sources on her battle plan seems to confirm the reports I received a few days ago: Cornelia assumes that I, as Zero, will try to go after her the same way I went after Clovis in Shinjuku and is seemingly setting up her trap to lure me in accordingly, minus the near-massacre part as she (thankfully) went out of her own to try and make sure that the civilians in Saitama had plenty of time to evacuate Saitama before going in (though I suspect that Euphie had a hand in that decision as well, if what happened during and after that incident in Vladivostok last year is any indication). She even went so far as to include an "unguarded convoy" of Knightmares rigged to blow up once we take them so as to create chaos among our forces. That she's made sure the Knightmares in that convoy are all Gloucesters, with weapons, ammo, and spare parts to match, is further proof, for if that wasn't meant to lure me into that trap, I would think this to be an act of criminal negligence I would've expected from Clovis.

Frankly, I'm rather insulted by the fact that Cornelia assumes that I'm arrogant enough to try the same trick twice, especially against a foe like her. Even though she possesses the same level of arrogance as my dear brother(not!) Clovis passed down from the Emperor, that is the only shared trait between the two, as even a deaf-blindmute could tell that she is one of the most brilliant commanders in Britannia, surpassed only by Schneizel (and barring any of the commanders in the CAF as I know next to nothing about them). To assume that a trick that worked on Clovis would also work on my dear sister is indeed arrogance bordering on suicidal stupidity, of which I am obviously neither. Thankfully, a trap that the intended prey knows about in advance is no trap at all but is instead an opportunity for the prey to turn the tables on the hunter, turning them into the hunted, a lesson my dear sister will soon learn the hard way once I'm done with her.

Before returning to Ashford for the day, I managed to complete the final preparations for the coming battle after some coordination between the members of my rebel cell and the Yamato Alliance, who are performing much better than I initially expected thus far. From what intel I had gathered before my first meeting with them, they had been little more than a large group of glorified thugs, barely a step above organized bandits, since the loss of their first leader shortly after the group's formation had led to constant bloody leadership changes, though I had no intel on any such changes in the past two years. Thankfully, however, I arrived at Saitama a couple days ago to find a rather orderly group, albeit one that had less actual combat experience than I would have liked. It turns out that the few people with such experience in the group were among those in charge of the Yamato Alliance, including the head of their elected council, and effective leader of the Yamato Alliance, one Itami Youji, a now-28 year-old former captain of the Imperial Japanese Special Forces Group (IJSFG) who became a founding member of the Yamato Alliance (I'm curious as to why a man of his talents and position didn't join the JLF though that is, in his own words when I broached him on the subject, a story for another time). Apparently, in spite of his skills, he didn't bother to try taking charge of the group for the first five years, despite his skillset, even when he had been a member of its council of leaders all that time. Apparently a combination of his own very laid-back attitude and the hope that someone else would succeed in fixing the group meant he refused to take charge until, eventually, his patience had finally worn out and finally took charge of the group, winning the election to become head of their leading council two years ago. After another year of successfully putting down several plots to overthrow him by more unscrupulous members of the Alliance, forcefully expelling the remaining unscrupulous members of the Alliance not executed after those failed plots, and managing to add a couple of members from his own faction in the Alliance, consisting of members of the IJSFG unit he commanded before the fall of Japan, not only with the Alliance while elevating two of them to positions within their council, he had managed to secure his position as leader of the Yamato Alliance. He then spent the last year recruiting and training the Yamato Alliance to make them a real fighting force, keeping them off the grid so to speak (hence the lack of recent intel on the group) and, seeing how much progress he's made in time, he'd have made an effective fighting force out of them soon enough once he improved their cohesion and allowed them to gain enough combat experience.

Such as it is, though, they'll do well enough for what I have in mind for the approaching battle. Once that fight is over, and Cornelia finally tastes the bitter pill of defeat, I'm sure the more skeptical members of the Yamato Alliance (of which there are several, even among Itami's faction within the group) will finally be convinced to join me and the members of Ohgi's former cell to form a new army to fight against the Britannians, after which there will be plenty of time to finish the work Captain Youji started...

For now, though, I must rest for a little while. For tomorrow, all the conditions will be met for the next step in my plan for Britannia's destruction and the new world I will create. And then, I will make sure the Emperor pays for what he did to my, Nunnally, and to the world... in due time...

\- Lelouch vi Britannia, October 9, 2017 CE

xxxx Journal Entry Ends xxxx

* * *

Next Time - Stage 1: A Falling Fox

 **A/N: Assuming that I manage to upload this before Hurricane Irma hits (I live in South Florida and it's coming very soon) I ask for your thoughts and prayers for me and the rest of the people in the area as this new calamity approaches. While I'm sure we'll make it through ok, I'll more than likely be out of touch for a while given the circumstances so, until then, this is Rocker1600, signing out.**


End file.
